


Spit On Your Grave

by Bonbonsie



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: Dark Theme, Domestic Violence, M/M, not between main characters, very manipulative Inwoo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonbonsie/pseuds/Bonbonsie
Summary: In Woo lives next door to Dong Sik, whom has a very abusive boyfriend.
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 徐仁宇/陆东植
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A backup for lofter.  
> That thing is screwed by nutjobs.

徐仁宇来N市留学已一年有余，新鲜感随着熟悉程度的增加而逐渐消失殆尽。将这个城市所有的所谓“有趣之处”玩遍后，徐仁宇做回了一个好学生。每天下课后，他拐进附近的超市采购晚餐所需的食材，然后便坐车回自己的公寓。  
他住的公寓离位于市中心的学校有些距离，坐地铁大概要花上20分钟左右。和那些千篇一律租住在M区的富家子不同，徐仁宇挑选了位于B区某个亚裔社区的一处普通的公寓楼。公寓是砖结构，造了有些年头，虽然不比繁华地段的高档便捷与私密，却也自有一番风味。徐仁宇提着东西上楼时，闻到了某户人家烤着Casserole的香气。  
洗完澡后，他通常会放上一张Schubert或者Berlioz的黑胶碟，泡上一杯他最喜欢的咖啡，在暖色的灯光下看上几页Kurt Vonnegut的小说。一天的疲乏在此时得到了最佳的舒缓，他渐渐地合上眼进入梦乡。  
突然，一声巨响将他从睡梦中惊醒。他起身走向落地窗，外面的街道上静悄悄得。就在他疑惑自己是不是在发梦时，又一声巨响透过薄薄地墙壁传了过来。徐仁宇打开门，盯着隔壁那扇紧闭的房门皱起了眉头。他记得中介曾说隔壁的房子是空着的，难道是刚刚搬来了新的住户？正想着要不要去打个招呼时，一声怒吼从从隔壁的房间里传了出来。  
“Don’t fucking lie to me, bitch!” (别对我撒谎，biao子！）  
徐仁宇冷笑了一下，自己以后的平静生活怕是结束了。  
他轻轻地关上门，不再理会隔壁的各种吵闹声。戴上静音耳机，他打开电脑做起了作业。  
**  
“扣扣” 徐仁宇翻了个身，把头埋进了被子里。  
“扣扣”， 来人似乎并没有轻易放弃，坚持不懈地敲着他的大门。  
徐仁宇懊恼地拿起闹钟看了眼。才早上8点半，难得今天没有课他打算多睡一会儿。谁会在这种时候来找他？  
捋了捋头发，他套上黑色的针织外套，起身去开门。  
“你好，啊，是不是吵到你休息了？” 来人用韩语向他打着招呼。  
徐仁宇眯起眼打量着眼前的年轻男人。中等个子，一头卷发，普普通通的亚裔长相，扔在人堆里根本认不出。  
“你是谁？”徐仁宇用英语反问那个男人。他本能地警觉了起来，这个人是怎么知道他是韩国人得？这种隐私被偷窥的感觉令徐仁宇很不爽。  
“啊，对不起。中介先生告诉我，隔壁住着一位韩国留学生，所以就…..非常抱歉。”年轻男人立刻用英语结结巴巴地道歉。  
原来是那个多嘴的中年人。徐仁宇轻轻地‘啧’了一声，年轻男人似乎更加尴尬了，他还在不停地鞠躬道歉，脸涨得通红。  
“他没说错，我是韩国人。” 徐仁宇有些不耐烦，伸手扶住了还要继续弯腰的男人。年轻男人瑟缩了下身子，害怕似得往后退了一步。  
徐仁宇看在眼里，想起了昨晚隔壁传来的吵闹声，似乎明白了些什么。  
“你要进来坐坐吗？” 徐仁宇突然起了兴趣，他打开大门邀请道。  
年轻的男人点点头，走进屋内。  
**  
“咖啡可以吗？” 徐仁宇示意来人不要拘束，便走向房间另一角的一个小型料理台。  
“可以，谢谢。” 男人一边环顾着房间内的摆设，一边小心翼翼地靠着沙发的最左边坐下。  
“奶和糖？”  
“两颗糖谢谢。”  
徐仁宇端着两杯咖啡走到沙发前，男人立刻起身接过递给自己的那个杯子。  
徐仁宇边低头喝着自己的咖啡，一边悄悄观察那个男人。他两杯咖啡都没有放奶和糖，并且多加了一倍的espresso,因此会比一般的咖啡更苦。他非常好奇这个人会不会和自己开口要糖。  
不出他所料，咖啡的苦涩让男人的脸有些扭曲。可他并没有向徐仁宇开口要糖，而是继续默默地喝着那杯不加糖的苦咖啡。  
“不好意思，我忘记给你放糖了。” 徐仁宇看他喝了一会儿，才起身拿过男人手中的咖啡杯，往里面加了两颗砂糖。男人似乎有点不好意思，他伸手挠了挠头。  
“你刚刚搬来？” 徐仁宇漫不经心地问着。  
“是，昨天刚搬来。”男人点点头，“昨晚就想来拜访了，但是有些事情耽搁了。”  
“没关系，这里不是韩国，没有这种规矩。”徐仁宇随意地摇了摇头，“我们管好各自的事就行了。”  
对方似乎不知道该怎么接下去，徐仁宇也并没有打圆场的意思。  
“啊，说了这么久，还不知道你叫什么？” 男人露出微笑，“我叫陆东植，您叫我东植就行了。”  
“原来是东植xi啊，我是徐仁宇。”  
“您不用那么客气，叫东植就可以。”  
“那你也不用一直和我说敬语。我想我们应该差不多年纪。” 徐仁宇也对着他笑了笑。  
“听中介先生说，仁宇是大学生？” 陆东植的脸上有些羡慕。  
“中介先生真是热情，他还和你说了什么？” 徐仁宇转着杯子问道。  
“你千万别误会！”陆东植赶忙解释，“我听说隔壁也住着韩国人就很开心，所以就多问了几句，中介先生也是好心。”  
“你也是来这里念书的？”  
“不，不是。我三年前和家里一起移民到了这里。” 陆东植眼神有些闪烁，他低头看着手中的杯子，“不过家人都在L市，我上个月刚刚到N市。”  
“昨晚，没事吧？” 徐仁宇观察着陆东植的表情，看似关心地问着。  
“你果然听到了。”陆东植的脸色暗了下去，“如果打扰到你了，我向你道歉。”  
“这里的墙不是很厚。” 徐仁宇摆了摆手，“我是没什么关系，不过你真的没事吗？”  
“他只是喝醉了。”陆东植摇摇头，“清醒地时候不是这样的。”  
“他是？”  
“他是我男朋友。” 陆东植腼腆地笑了下，“他酒品不太好，喝醉了就喜欢摔东西。”  
“你们住在一起？”  
“不，他有时候会过来。”陆东植像是想起什么似的，“他并不是每次都这样的，我会让他注意。”  
徐仁宇点点头。  
“也打扰你好长时间了，我该回去了。” 陆东植站起身准备离开，“咖啡杯需要我清洗一下吗？” 陆东植轻声地问道。  
“不用，你放着就好。”

**

徐仁宇还是照样过着自己规律的学生生活，他时不时会和隔壁的新邻居打照面。陆东植似乎在Korean town的某个餐馆里打工，时间并不固定。徐仁宇有时早上出门，对方也正准备离家去工作。因为都是前往M区，所以他们就会一起走去地铁站。久而久之，俩人也算熟悉了起来。陆东植经常会问徐仁宇一些大学里的事，他非常羡慕徐仁宇能有机会在N大念书。

“在韩国的时候，考上了XXX大学。但是当时家里要移民，父亲就说暂时要推迟我上大学的时间。” 陆东植叹了口气。

“那你怎么不在这里继续考大学呢？” 徐仁宇忍不住好奇地问道。

“家里开了店，爸爸希望我能先帮着把生意做起来。”陆东植无奈地摇了摇头，“生意越来越好，就越来越脱不开身。后来，发生了一些事，我就来了这里。”

“和你男朋友有关系？”

陆东植惊讶地看着徐仁宇，仿佛在问他是如何猜到得。

“我所熟悉的韩国家庭，对同性恋的态度可都不怎么样。” 徐仁宇耸了耸肩。

“我父亲知道我喜欢男人以后，就把我赶出了家。” 陆东植叹了口气，“我在那时候遇到了他。”

徐仁宇点点头，“所以他在你最困难的时候帮了你一把？”

“算吧，我很感激他那时候收留了我。”陆东植笑了笑，只是看不出多少快乐，“他是个好人。”

“所以你就用身体报答他。” 徐仁宇看着陆东植的眼睛，平静地说道。

陆东植的脸一下子变得通红，“你。。你都听到了？”

“墙壁很薄。”徐仁宇笑了下，“想不听到都难。”

“真的太对不起了，我下次会注意的。” 陆东植一下子手足无措了起来，他拼命捏着衣角想要掩饰自己的尴尬。

“没事，我会戴上耳机。”徐仁宇指了指桌子的耳机。

陆东植的脸烧得更红了，徐仁宇觉得很有趣。

**

一天晚上，徐仁宇正在赶着期中考试的报告，隔壁传来了硬物有节奏地敲击墙面的声音。徐仁宇正打算戴上耳机时，隔壁突然传来了一声惨叫。徐仁宇皱了皱眉头，自从陆东植搬来时那个晚上发出的巨响后，他已经很久没听到隔壁又这么大的动静了。

就在他疑惑时，又一声惨叫传了过来，然后是不属于陆东植的男性怒吼声，“你给我叫出声啊！你这个该死的！叫啊！”

徐仁宇似乎听到了拳头落在人身上的闷响。他并不打算多管闲事，自己和陆东植非亲非故，何况一个愿打一个愿挨，他这个外人算什么。

“别打了，求求你！” 陆东植带着哭腔的声音传了过来，“别再打了。。。”

“哭什么！你怎么那么扫兴！？” 那个男人非但没停手，似乎又往陆东植身上揍了几拳。

陆东植又发出了几声惨叫，然后就没了声音。

徐仁宇打开门，却意外地看见住在对面的那户人家也开了条门缝似乎向外张望。但对方一看见徐仁宇，便立刻关上自家的大门。

徐仁宇想了想，走到陆东植的房门前敲了几下，“喂，你们没事吧？”

“滚开！” 是那个男人不耐烦的喊叫声。

“需要我叫警察吗？” 徐仁宇地声音不高不低。

果然，他听到了有人走近的脚步声。

“哐！”大门一下子打开，出现在徐仁宇眼前的是一名衣衫不整的白人男性。

令徐仁宇感到异常惊讶得却是男人衣服上某个机构的标志。

NXPD.

陆东植的男朋友是警察。徐仁宇看着怒气冲冲的瞪着他的男人，露出了一个意味不明的笑容。


	2. Chapter 2

“你想干什么，杂种？” 男人酒气冲天，徐仁宇侧过头躲避那股令人作呕的味道。  
“请你尽量小声点，我正在赶作业，警察先生。”  
“怎么，偷听得兴奋了？” 男人露出下流的微笑，眼神往徐仁宇的下身飘着。  
“我还不至于听到男人的惨叫声和猪的怒吼声而勃起。” 徐仁宇淡淡地回答。  
“你说什么，黄鬼？” 男人跨出门，一把揪起徐仁宇的领子，“你是不是欠揍？”  
“警察先生，你已经辱骂了我两次。” 徐仁宇的笑得越来越开心，“你想不想猜猜，如果你骂第三次的话会发生什么？” 他冰凉的手指握9住了正提着他衣领的粗壮多毛的手臂。  
手臂上的凉意让刚刚还酒醉的男人一下子清醒了，他看着眼前这个年轻的亚洲人，突然心里莫名其妙地发毛。  
他松开了徐仁宇的衣领，退回了门内，对着地上啐了口痰，骂了句，“管好你自己的鸟事！”就重重地把门关上了。  
徐仁宇饶有兴趣地摸了摸下巴，慢慢踱回了自己的屋子。  
不过至少今夜，他能安安静静到天亮了。  
**  
徐仁宇第二天并没有遇见陆东植。他想过是不是要像一个友善的邻居和同乡到隔壁去嘘寒问暖一番。但左思右想之后，他认为这太麻烦，于是也就没再多想。  
那之后过了好几天，陆东植都没有出现。甚至连他们平时会偶遇的早晨，都没见到他的人影。徐仁宇想着陆东植该不会是被他的警察男友给杀了然后就这么在隔壁慢慢地腐烂。不过，即便是杀了，身为警察不会那么傻就留着尸体在屋内发臭，何况还有自己这个目击证人，应该不会发生这样的蠢事。  
某天他走到公寓门前时，陆东植正慢吞吞地从楼里走出来。正值盛夏，陆东植却包得严严实实。他低着头，戴着口罩和墨镜，但能看出未被遮住的眼周残留的淤紫。他走路也有些瘸，看来那个白种人给了陆东植不少苦头吃。  
“东植，好久不见。” 徐仁宇抬手打了招呼。  
陆东植却受到惊吓般地抬起头，身体似乎都在微微地颤抖。  
“你没事吧？” 徐仁宇向他走近了几步  
陆东植摇了摇头，朝徐仁宇鞠了一躬就快步一瘸一拐地离开。  
徐仁宇看了眼那个有些瘦弱，佝偻的背影，面无表情地上了楼。  
此后的几天，陆东植遇到徐仁宇都是快速地鞠躬，然后一声不吭的走开。徐仁宇倒也没什么可惜，本来就不是什么熟识的朋友，他也没兴趣去捧陆东植的场。  
徐仁宇今天绕了点远路，去了趟韩国食品超市，买了些炸酱面和牛大肠的半成品。许久没做家乡食物，他的确有些想念。他提着袋子慢悠悠地绕着台阶走去自己的楼层，心里想着昨天刚到的新书和黑胶碟，准备今晚挨个拆开好好欣赏。等他踩上最上的一层台阶时，却看到陆东植正站在自己家的门口，一只手伸在半空中似乎犹豫着要不要敲门。  
似乎是听到了背后有人，陆东植缩回手转过了身。陆东植今天没有戴口罩和墨镜，身上也只穿了一件短袖T-shirt。徐仁宇淡淡地看了他一眼，拿出钥匙径直插进锁眼，并没有任何寒暄的意思。陆东植尴尬地杵在一旁，徐仁宇从余光里瞥见他满脸通红，欲言又止地看着自己。他心里觉得有些好笑，亡羊补牢？  
“仁宇。。” 陆东植声音极小地唤了一句，“之前，对不起，我。。。”  
徐仁宇此时已经走进屋，他没兴趣听那些无聊的借口。就在他关门的一刹那，陆东植一下抵住了门。  
“你、你听我说好吗？” 陆东植的眼中都泛起了泪光，“我。。啊。。好痛。。”  
陆东植突然捂着腹部的左侧跪在了地上，他脸色煞白，不停地大口喘着气。徐仁宇皱起了眉头。陆东植卡在他的大门和门框之间，他现在想关门装不知道都不行。  
陆东植似乎痛地越来越厉害，他整个身体靠在门上，身体前倾拼命压住疼痛的那一点。  
徐仁宇正在考虑要如何甩开这个烫手山芋，楼梯处传来了脚步声。住在对门那一家三口里的太太提着大包小包出现在了徐仁宇的眼前。她看着跪在徐仁宇面前不断痛苦呻吟的陆东植，脸色变得古怪了起来。徐仁宇叹了口气，这个时候实践墨菲定律？  
他蹲下身子，看着疼得只能倒吸冷气的陆东植，“要帮你叫救护车吗？”  
陆东植的脸色惨白得跟死人一样，身上的冷汗都浸透了那件薄薄的衣服。  
徐仁宇拿出手机按下拨号键，”你好，这里有人需要急救。”  
**  
救护车将陆东植送往了最近的克拉伦斯纪念医院，急诊室医生听了急救人员的简报后直接联系了手术室，要求进行紧急手术。  
徐仁宇本想趁乱离开急诊室，但是护士将他拦住后告诉他，陆东植现在的情况不是很好，家属最好能够陪同在侧。在他出声否认之前，之前收治陆东植的急诊室医生走到护士身边，悄声说了些什么，徐仁宇只能捕捉到“打911”的只言片语。  
“病人情况很糟糕，而且我们已经通知了警察。您最好等警察来了以后，再离开。” 医生站到徐仁宇的身侧，不动声色地挡住了他的去路。  
“警察？” 徐仁宇看似一脸惊讶。  
“那样的伤势绝对不是摔一跤就能造成的，” 护士解释道，同时将他往家属等候室的方向引，“也许有人对他进行了严酷的殴打。”  
所以我现在是嫌疑人是吗。徐仁宇有些好笑，不过没关系，这件事变得越来越有趣了。暑假之前，也许他不用那么无聊了。徐仁宇忍住上扬的嘴角，乖乖地跟着护士走进了等候室。他要好好地当一个“不谙世事的外国留学生”。  
**  
接警而来的是一名神情严肃的黑人女警官。她比身高183的徐仁宇还要高上那么一点，给人一种压迫感。徐仁宇起身，忽然停顿了一下，站在椅子前刻意显得有些不安。  
女警官放松了脸部的表情，示意徐仁宇坐下。“请坐徐先生，我是Officer Knox。医生已经把大致的情况告诉我了，现在我想问你几个问题可以吗？”  
徐仁宇慢慢地坐回软椅上，不过他没有往后靠，而是坐在了椅子的边缘上。  
“徐先生，你不要紧张。我只是例行询问。” Knox警官这次露出了一个小小的笑容，“你只需要把知道的告诉我就可以了。”  
“好，好的。我第一次被警察问话，所以。。。”徐仁宇挠挠后脑勺，有些怯怯地玩了下嘴角。  
“啊，理解。这样，我可以叫你。。呃”，女警看了下手上的警察手册，“因吴？”  
“是仁宇。” 徐仁宇纠正道。  
“好的，仁宇。” 女警点了点头，“那么仁宇，你是做什么的呢”  
“我在这里留学。”  
“Wow, 在哪个学校？”  
“N大。”  
“Bravo。” 女警赞许似的点点头，“那我们用英语交谈没关系吧？”  
“没有问题。” 徐仁宇也笑了下。  
“那么仁宇，请问你和陆先生是什么关系？”  
“我是他的邻居，平时偶尔打个招呼。” 徐仁宇放缓语速，一字一句地说着。  
“今天是你打了报警电话送他进医院的，” 女警看了看记录，抬头继续询问，“你知道他是怎么会受那些伤的吗？”  
“我不是很清楚，本来走廊上遇到了想打个招呼。他突然跪在地上，说肚子痛。” 徐仁宇摇了摇头，脸上尽是疑惑。  
“那你有注意到他最近有什么奇怪的地方么？比如身上或者脸上有没有伤痕？”  
“没有特别留意。” 徐仁宇想了想，“我和他不常碰到。只不过因为都是韩国人，所以偶尔会聊几句。”  
“你是他邻居，是住在他隔壁吗？”   
“是。” 徐仁宇点点头。呵呵，说是隔壁，其实隔了一不怎么厚的墙。什么声音都能传到他耳朵里。  
“那你知道他是独居还是有别人一起住？”   
“他应该是一个人住。啊，对了！”徐仁宇拍了下大腿，“他好像有个男朋友。”  
女警赶紧追问，“你见过这个男朋友吗？”  
“一、两次。在走廊里匆匆看过。” 徐仁宇皱着眉头，似乎在努力搜寻着记忆，“我没有见过他的正脸。”  
女警点点头，“他们关系怎么样？”  
“这我倒是不清楚。不过，我好像偶尔能听到他们吵架的声音。”   
看着女警快速地将信息一一记录在手册上，徐仁宇在心里暗暗发笑，这个女警说不定就是陆东植那个男友的同僚呢。真有意思。  
“对了，Knox警官。。” 徐仁宇脸上摆出一副欲言又止的样子，然后故作烦恼地撇过头去，果然女警没有忽略他脸上的神情，开口问道，“不过什么？”  
“嗯，没什么。” 徐仁宇快速地摆了摆手，“应该是我想多了。”  
“这个应该由我来判断。”女警点头示意他继续。  
“可是。。我不想给自己找麻烦。” 徐仁宇吞吞吐吐的样子让女警眯起了眼睛。  
女警收起自己的记录手册，口气也变得更加谨慎，“我不做记录，但是希望你能据实告知。”  
“可是，你能保证不告诉任何人这不是我说的吗？” 徐仁宇狐疑地看着女警。  
她似乎猜到了什么，“是和警方有关的吗？”  
徐仁宇惊讶地看着officer Knox，然后迅速摇头，“我什么都不知道。我只是个留学生，我不想惹麻烦。”  
“我知道这么说你不会信，但是我对滥用暴力的人深恶痛绝。” 女警官看起来很严肃，“如果你实在不想说，那我问你问题，你点头或者摇头就可以了，怎么样？”  
徐仁宇想了想，点点头。  
“陆先生的那位男朋友，是执法人员吗?”  
徐仁宇点点头。  
“是NXPD吗？”  
徐仁宇再次点点头。  
“是亚裔吗？”  
徐仁宇摇摇头。  
“白人？”  
徐仁宇点点头。  
“是officer吗？”  
徐仁宇点点头。  
“你知道他是哪个辖区的吗？”  
徐仁宇摇摇头。  
女警思考了一会儿，“谢谢你的合作，仁宇。后面这段谈话，不会出这个房间。等陆先生手术结束，我会问他些问题。”   
此时，等候室的门开了，刚刚的护士脑袋探了进来，“警官，陆东植醒了。不过一会儿要给他打止疼剂，你有问题要问的话，请赶快。”  
“好的。我马上过去。” 女警立刻起身，“仁宇，那能请你在这里等一下吗？”  
“我和你一起去吧，” 徐仁宇也起身，“他的英语不怎么好。”  
“是吗，谢谢你告诉我，但是原则上我不能让你当翻译。”女警歉意地摇了摇头，“我会通知警局派一名韩语翻译来。”  
“那是自然的。” 徐仁宇颔首表示同意。“那我就在这里等吧。”  
**  
墙上的时钟发出机械的声响，徐仁宇正低头刷着手机看着实时新闻。刚刚CNN似乎报道了，亚洲爆发了某种呼吸道有关的传染病，在个别地区已经造成了一定程度的恐慌。他没怎么在意，国内只有他父亲，而那个老头子的死活他完全不在意。他继续看下一条，道指今天又涨了200点，他非常开心。当时只是随便开了一账户，想要尽情挥霍老头子的钱财，不过目前看起来收益相当不错。徐仁宇摸摸嘴唇，钱这种东西，当然是多多益善。  
“仁宇。” 女警的声音突然传入他的耳朵。  
他抬起头，只见高个子女警官站在门口看着他。他收起手机，心里有点吃惊。这个表情，难道是陆东植说了什么？  
“陆先生说想见你。”   
“见我？” 徐仁宇心里打起了小小地拨浪鼓。那个家伙到底胡说了些什么？  
“他说他要谢谢你送他来医院。” 女警走过来拍了拍他的肩膀，“快去吧。”  
**  
徐仁宇看到陆东植的胸前包着厚厚的纱布，脸上带着氧气面罩，额头上的伤口似乎也做了处理，他整个人苍白得像一具尸体。如果不是因为陆东植的眼珠还能随着他们靠近而转动，徐仁宇都怀疑他看到得是陆东植的遗体。  
“仁宇。。。” 陆东植的声音很是虚弱，但是还是能听出他很高兴。  
“Hi,东植。” 徐仁宇站在床尾，和陆东植打了个招呼。  
Knox和那个翻译就站在一旁看着他们。徐仁宇明显感受到Knox的目光一直停留在自己的身上。  
“谢谢你。。送我到医院。” 陆东植继续缓慢而艰难地说着，他间或还轻轻地吸气，似乎身上的伤口被牵动而疼痛难忍。  
“没有关系，大家都是邻居么。” 徐仁宇稍稍加重了邻居的语气。他用余光看到翻译正在和Knox低声地说些什么。  
“你是怎么会搞成这样的？” 徐仁宇盯着陆东植的眼睛，“如果有人对你做了这些事，你要和Knox警官说啊。”  
陆东植愣了一下，没有立刻答话。  
“东植，你要相信我们。” Knox此时接着他的话说下去，“对你做了这些的人，现在在这里吗？” 翻译一字不差地转述了这段话。  
徐仁宇看着Knox，讶异于女警的直接。看来自己是真的被怀疑上了。这样的发展有点出乎他的意料。  
“当然不在！” 陆东植的声音虽然轻微，可是很急促，“不是仁宇，你在胡说什么！？我刚刚就说了，和他没有任何关系。”  
“你不用害怕，他现在不能把你怎么样。” Knox似乎有些不信，她继续追问。  
“真的不是他，” 陆东植奋力摇着头，“做这个的是我。。男朋友。仁宇只是我的邻居。” 他的声音听上去似乎特别失落。  
“你的男朋友是？”   
“我不想起诉他。警官，请你不要管这个事可以吗？” 陆东植扭过头去，不再看女警官。  
Knox叹了口气，她拿出自己的名片，放在陆东植枕头边, “东植，我把名片留在这里。如果你哪天想说了，给我打电话。”  
陆东植一动不动，好似没听见。突然，他转过头对着徐仁宇说，“仁宇，你能留下陪我一会儿吗？拜托你。”  
徐仁宇想了想，点了点头。Knox看了徐仁宇一眼，徐仁宇耸了耸肩。  
女警走到徐仁宇身边，压低声音说，“刚刚抱歉，但这是我的职责所在。”  
徐仁宇理解地点点头。  
“如果可以的话，尽量劝他来报案。这样的事情只会越来越严重。” Knox转头看了眼躺在床上的陆东植，轻轻地摇了摇头。  
“好的，警官。但我也不能保证能劝得动他。”  
“谢谢你。这是我的名片。” Knox也给了徐仁宇一张名片，“有情况就和我打电话。”  
等Knox和那名翻译走后，陆东植悄悄转过头，看着坐在床边椅子上的徐仁宇。徐仁宇面无表情地回望着他。  
“你还在生气吗？” 陆东植怯生生地问道。  
“我有什么可生气的？” 徐仁宇歪着脑袋，扯了一抹微笑。  
“对不起。。” 一滴眼泪顺着陆东植的眼角流了下来。  
徐仁宇只是看着躺在床上的人安静地哭泣。陆东植将脑袋低到胸口上，浑身轻轻地颤抖着。  
徐仁宇终于拿起床边的纸巾盒递了过去，“别哭了。伤口会裂开的。”  
陆东植拼命地点头，他抽了几张纸巾抹了抹自己的眼泪。“是你报警的吗？”  
“不是。” 徐仁宇摇了摇头，“是护士。你伤成这样，很难让他们不怀疑。”  
“报警也没用的。我的男朋友是。。” 陆东植欲言又止，他轻轻地咳了一声，“他是。。。”  
“是警察。” 徐仁宇替他说了出来。  
“你怎么知道的。。” 陆东植扯开氧气面罩，满脸的惊恐。  
“事实上，我们还说了几句话。” 徐仁宇帮他把氧气面罩重新带了回去，“就在你昏过去以后。”  
陆东植脸色一会儿通红，一会儿煞白。  
“医生说，再晚一点，断裂的肋骨可能会刺穿肺部。” 徐仁宇站起来，坐到了陆东植的病床上，“你差点就没命了。”  
陆东植看着他，眼睛一眨不眨。徐仁宇凑到陆东植的眼前，近的能看清楚床上那个人秀气的鼻梁边小小的凹陷，“你要好好爱惜自己啊。” 陆东植的脸变得通红，他稍稍仰起头看着徐仁宇，后者一低头就能碰到陆东植的嘴唇。  
徐仁宇笑了下，用手指摸了一下陆东植有些干涸的嘴唇便站起了身。  
“病人需要休息了，请你离开吧。” 护士适时地走了进来。  
“好的，护士小姐。” 徐仁宇礼貌地点了点头。  
“东植，现在给你打止疼剂，你可以好好休息一下。”护士小姐朝着徐仁宇点了下头后，就转过身轻声细语地安慰起了陆东植。  
陆东植的眼睛因为困意渐渐地闭了起来，徐仁宇远去的身影成了他进入梦乡前最后的记忆。


	3. Chapter 3

接下来的一段日子，徐仁宇时不时地到医院去看望陆东植。每次待得并不久，简单地看一眼问候一声，如同每一个看似善良亲厚的同胞。徐仁宇观察着陆东植看着自己的眼神变得期待和热切，然后悄悄背过身笑了起来。  
今天是陆东植出院的日子，徐仁宇特意选择在这一天约Academic advisor谈话。下学期的选课他已经做好了决定，不过陆东植既然昨晚特意发了短信告诉他今天出院，那他就选择今天见一见那位advisor。即便是那条“抱歉”的短信，他也是等到早晨才表明自己没办法去等他出院。  
陆东植很快便回复了一条短信表示没有关系，但徐仁宇完全能想象那张苍白的脸上是怎样失望的神情。他捂住嘴，努力不让自己笑得太大声。真是太有趣了。  
等他回到公寓时已经是晚上10点。楼道里的灯管有些闪烁，徐仁宇走过陆东植的门前看到门缝下透出的灯光。看来他确实已经回来了。  
徐仁宇拿出钥匙，插进锁眼时稍稍用了点力，已经有些年头的铁门发出了沉闷地响声。  
“仁宇！” 陆东植猛地打开房门，惊喜地叫着他。  
“Hi，东植。” 徐仁宇自然地扬起了一个柔和的微笑，“恭喜你出院。”  
“是啊，”陆东植半个身体已经站在门外，看似想要跟着徐仁宇进屋的架势。  
徐仁宇打了个呵欠，“那你好好休息吧，晚安。” 说着，便走进了房内。  
“等一下！” 陆东植急忙喊道。  
徐仁宇扬了扬眉，转过头看着已经站在他身后的陆东植，“怎么了，东植？还有什么事吗？”  
“我是想问。。” 即便在昏暗的灯光下，陆东植脸上的绯色依旧一目了然，“你吃晚饭了吗？”  
“没有。”徐仁宇摇了摇头，“不过这么晚了，我也不打算吃。”  
“我做了西红柿炖牛肉，做的有些多。” 陆东植的眼神有些闪避，时不时地掠过他的脸，“你如果不介意的话。。。”  
“那真是太感谢你了。” 徐仁宇倾身快速地拥了一下陆东植的肩膀。  
陆东植愣愣地看着他，仿佛没有理解发生了什么。  
“东植？”徐仁宇举起手在他眼前挥了挥。  
“啊！哦，那我去拿。” 陆东植急急忙忙跑回自己的屋里，徐仁宇还能听到锅碗瓢盆碰撞在一起的声音。  
不一会儿，陆东植便端着一个小砂锅走了出来。“你现在饿的话，可以稍稍吃一点。” 陆东植笑嘻嘻地看着他。  
徐仁宇干脆打开了门，“不嫌晚的话，不如进来坐一会儿吧？”  
陆东植点点，小心翼翼地端着砂锅走进了徐仁宇的屋子。  
**  
徐仁宇一边从背包里拿出课本，一边看着陆东植将西红柿牛肉盛进他的碗里。他突然有个奇怪的想法，陆东植倒是挺适合做一个母亲的。徐仁宇讪笑着，自己在想什么呢。  
“趁热来吃吧。” 陆东植颇为亲热地向他挥了挥手。  
徐仁宇突然觉得陆东植这副熟络的样子有点碍眼。不过他并没有表现出任何的不快，而是拿起书架上放着的The book of Fallacies走向了餐桌。  
陆东植甚至体贴地替他拿好了勺子和筷子。徐仁宇拉开椅子坐下后，翻开书看了起来。  
“仁宇，不吃点吗？” 陆东植疑惑地声音从桌对面传了过来。  
“放着吧，我先把这一段看完。” 徐仁宇头也不抬地应着。  
“可是一会儿就凉了。。” 陆东植听起来有些埋怨。  
“东植，室外温度接近摄氏38度，” 徐仁宇的声音冷冷得，“我吃不下这么热的东西。”  
陆东植的脸又红了起来，徐仁宇瞥了他一眼就将目光放回了书本上。  
“你在看什么？”过了约莫20分钟, 陆东植忍不住问了一句。  
“Jeremy Bentham.”   
陆东植有些尴尬，他不明白徐仁宇说的意思。  
又过了许久，徐仁宇抬起头看着坐在对面的陆东植，“东植，你还有什么事吗？”  
陆东植看着徐仁宇面前早已凉透的食物，摇了摇头起身说道，“那我就不打扰你了。”  
“嗯，晚安。” 徐仁宇合起书本，看着经过身旁的陆东植，“对了，关于Knox警官说的事….”  
“报警是没用的！” 陆东植拒绝地相当快。  
“是吗？那下一次呢？” 徐仁宇问道。  
“下一次。。” 陆东植喃喃着，“我也不知道。。”  
“这不是第一次吧？” 徐仁宇侧过身对着陆东植的方向说着，“这也不会是最后一次。”  
陆东植又低下了头，徐仁宇发现他的手紧紧地握成了拳头。  
“虽然这是你们之间的事,我作为外人也不好插嘴。” 徐仁宇斟酌着自己的遣词造句，“都这样了，还不分手吗？”  
“没用的。” 陆东植似乎想起了痛苦的回忆，他的脸上是显而易见的惊恐神色。  
“时间不早了，我先回去了。” 陆东植勉强地笑了一下，“晚安，仁宇。”  
“晚安。” 徐仁宇看着陆东植关上门离开，陷入了小小的思考。  
他转过身看着餐桌上已经冷透的西红柿牛肉，用两根手指捏起了一块牛肉塞进嘴里嚼了起来。  
一个计划在他心中慢慢成了型。  
如此脆弱不堪的陆东植，到底会怎么做呢？  
**  
因为小组作业的原因，徐仁宇连着一个星期都在图书馆和同学呆到很晚。他回到家甚至觉得自己如同任何一个忙碌大学生的生活显得有点不真实。自然，整个星期他都没有见到过陆东植，也没有收到过任何短信。  
洗过澡后，他放了张Sinatra的碟，整个人陷在柔软的沙发里闭着眼睛放松。明天是周末，不如去敲敲隔壁的门，继续和陆东植玩“朋友游戏”。 他端起桌上的红茶抿了一口，最近的节奏似乎有点缓慢。那个警察男友似乎好久都没有出现在这幢楼里了。徐仁宇甚至开始期待他的到来，不知道下一次会发生什么样的事呢？  
徐仁宇被一阵响动给吵醒了。他看了眼床头柜上的时钟，凌晨3点45分。声音几乎毫不意外地是从陆东植的屋子里传来。徐仁宇将耳朵贴在墙壁上仔细地听着，果不其然听到了陆东植男友的声音，两个人似乎又在吵架。

“你到哪里去了？” 那个白种男人似乎又喝了酒，“连着一个月都不在家？！！”  
“我住院了。” 应该是陆东植的声音，“之前伤得有些严重，所以去了趟医院。”  
“为什么不告诉我？” 白种男人的声音听上去竟有些受挫，徐仁宇倒是很惊讶。  
“你工作很忙，我就想不必告诉你了。” 陆东植的声音有点冷淡，“很晚了，我想休息了。”   
“我们很久没见了，你不想我吗？” 男人明显是想和陆东植温存一番。  
“我很累了，” 陆东植拒绝得很快，“你也刚下夜班，明天不是还要上早班吗，快点睡吧。”  
“你这么不想见到我？” 男人的声音变得有点尖刻，“如果不是我今天来找你，你打算什么时候联系我呢？”  
“XXX，有什么事明天再说可以吗？” 陆东植听上去既无奈又疲惫，“算我拜托你了。”  
出乎意料的是，那个男人并没有继续逼迫陆东植，不一会儿，隔壁就变得静悄悄了。  
徐仁宇重新躺了下来，然后将闹钟定在了早上7点半。他记得陆东植星期六早上也是要工作的。  
**  
徐仁宇洗漱完之后，听到隔壁开门的声音。他拿起自己外套，也信步走出了房门。  
果不其然，陆东植和上次那个警察正巧从屋内走了出来。徐仁宇露出一抹温暖和煦的微笑，“早啊，东植。”  
陆东植看到很惊喜，但他的笑容很快止住了。他回过头看了眼身边的警察，似乎不知道要说什么。  
“警察先生，我们又见面了。” 徐仁宇同样面带微笑地和警察打了招呼。  
“你好。” 和上次截然相反，没有喝酒的警察似乎是个有礼貌的人，他看了徐仁宇一会儿，突然开口说，“之前的事真是抱歉。我喝多了，希望你不要介意。”  
看来是认出我了。徐仁宇在心里记了一笔，这个人喝酒和清醒的状态差别大的就像两个人。“怎么会，没有关系。”  
“东植，不介绍我们认识吗？” 警察目光颇为温柔的看了陆东植一眼，将矮个子的年轻男人搂了过去。  
“呃，对。Jack,这位是仁宇。仁宇，这位是Jack。” 陆东植面露尴尬地说着。  
“很高兴认识你，仁宇。” 这位叫做Jack的警察伸出了自己孔武有力的大手，“我是东植的男朋友。”  
领地意识真强。徐仁宇紧紧地握住了男人的手，“幸会。”  
男人的警车就停在拐角处，他似乎想要载陆东植去他工作的地方。但是陆东植摆摆手，说着还是搭地铁更方便一些。男人看了眼站在一旁的徐仁宇，忽然捧起陆东植的脸，狠狠地亲了一下。  
陆东植快速地往后退了一步，脸色涨得通红，“大街上，你干什么！”  
“有什么关系？我们是情侣。” Jack似乎毫不在意。  
“你快去出勤吧，要迟到了。”  
“晚上等我消息。” Jack恋恋不舍地又摸了一下陆东植的腰，才坐进警车，动身离开。  
徐仁宇冷眼旁观着一切。陆东植转过身不敢看他的眼睛，“让你，见笑了。”  
“不，怎么会。” 徐仁宇对陆东植露出一个理解的微笑，“看来他很喜欢你。”  
“这也是我不想报警的原因。” 陆东植叹了口气，“不说这个了，仁宇今天要去哪里呢？”  
“我没什么安排。” 徐仁宇想了想后，耸了下肩膀。  
“那你现在是。。？” 陆东植好奇地问着。  
“上了地铁以后，看我想在哪站下吧。” 徐仁宇无所谓地拿出手机，点开了N市的地铁app。  
“你吃早饭了吗？” 陆东植问道。  
“你好像很关心我的饮食健康问题？” 徐仁宇哈哈一笑，“每次都是我有没有吃早中晚饭。”  
“我。。那个，我也不知道为什么，” 陆东植笑得有些羞涩，“你那么瘦，像是不怎么吃东西的样子。”  
“这个理论倒是很新鲜，” 徐仁宇打趣地看着陆东植，“不吃东西可活不下去。”  
“我打工的店里供应韩式早餐，”陆东植又露出了那种期待似的表情，“味道很不错，你想不想去尝尝？”  
“好啊。” 徐仁宇点点头，“你请客我就去。”  
“哈哈，你也会说这个话呢。” 陆东植笑出了声。


	4. Chapter 4

他们像往常一样，搭乘地铁红线前往M区。N大位于M区的中心地带而陆东植打工的Korean town则在更南边的地方，所以平时他总是比陆东植早下车。  
“仁宇没在这里下车，有点奇怪。” 陆东植看了眼依然站在自己身边的徐仁宇和渐渐远去的“N University” 站牌，突然感慨道。  
徐仁宇闻言低头扫了眼身旁的人，陆东植居然在傻笑。  
“东植有虎牙呢。” 徐仁宇轻声地说道。  
陆东植赶忙闭上嘴，脖颈却可以地染上了可疑的粉色。  
徐仁宇心中暗自地得意了一下。嗯，看来鱼快要上钩了。  
**  
陆东植打工的地方离车站有些远。时间已经接近9点，盛夏的暑气混合着城市街道的狭窄总给人一种窒息的感觉。  
徐仁宇不紧不慢地走在陆东植的身边，听着旁边的人热情地和他介绍道路两旁各种各样的餐馆和商店。  
徐仁宇很少来这一带，不仅不顺路，而且他对混杂着上个世纪7,80年代破旧感以及充斥着封闭落后气息的地方感到不舒服。即使位于最繁华的M区，仅仅一街之隔便是两个世界。  
陆东植熟门熟路地带着他穿过了一些小巷，最后在一家装饰风格传统的店面前停了下来。  
“就是这里。” 陆东植指了指招牌，“仁宇没来过这里吧？”  
徐仁宇摇了摇头，他眯起眼抬头看了看招牌。上面简简单单地用韩文写着“阿里郎”。真是个言简意赅的名字，他不禁想着。  
徐仁宇跟着陆东植走进了店内，就看到一个中年女人从柜台后面走了过来。  
“东植！哎哟，今天还是这么准时就来了。” 女人亲切地和陆东植打起了招呼，但是那双小眼睛却飘向了站在一旁的徐仁宇，“这位是。。？”  
“XX阿姨，这是我的朋友，仁宇。” 陆东植一边熟络地回应，一边拉着徐仁宇走到靠里的一张桌子前，“我今天特地带他来尝尝你拿手的雪浓汤。”  
“诶哟，东植真是的，还带着朋友来照顾店里的生意。”女人搂过陆东植的肩膀，笑嘻嘻地捏了捏他的脸，“雪浓汤还在煮，要不要先吃点别的？”  
“仁宇，那就只能请你等一会儿了。” 陆东植有些抱歉地看着他，“阿姨，其他有些什么能先吃的吗?仁宇还没吃早饭。”  
“好，我进去看看啊，你和朋友先坐下等等。” 老板娘热情地走进了后厨房。  
“你的老板人挺不错的。”徐仁宇拿起桌上的茶杯，给自己倒了一杯水。虽然天气炎热，不过店内的冷气倒是呼呼地吹着。  
“老板娘是不错，和我妈妈是同乡。”陆东植勉强地笑了笑，“只不过，有些爱操心别人家里的事。”  
徐仁宇挑了挑眉，“那之前。。？”  
“我说这是个人兴趣，让她一定替我保密。”陆东植哂笑着，拿起餐盒里的筷子摆弄了起来。  
“你就不怕她到处说？”  
“知道别人不可告人秘密的优越感，她是不会轻易丢弃的。”陆东植说着，拿起两根筷子比起了长短。  
“经验之谈？”徐仁宇笑了下，喝了口水。  
“算是吧。”陆东植似乎并不想继续这个话题，“不说这个了。仁宇，你等会儿有什么打算？”  
“我还没想好，不过下午要回学校拿点东西。”徐仁宇拿出手机查了下邮件。导师刚发了邮件，给他布置了新的任务。啧，真烦人。  
“这样啊，我今天是早班，所以下午3点就结束了。”陆东植说着，抬头看向徐仁宇，“之后就没什么事了。”  
“嗯，那挺好的。你也可以休息一下。”徐仁宇一边回邮件一边应道。  
“是啊。”陆东植的声音有些轻。  
徐仁宇抬眼看了看陆东植又微微低着地头，扯了扯嘴角，“既然你没什么事，想不想和我去N大看看？反正我也要回去一趟。”  
“可以吗？” 陆东植的脸一瞬间明亮了起来。  
“当然可以。你下班了给我消息，我在N大地铁站等你。” 徐仁宇晃了晃手机。  
陆东植兴奋地点点头，“我还从来没有去过N大呢。”  
“你可别失望。”徐仁宇喝了口水，“市中心的学校可不是H大，Y大那种有山有水的地方。”  
“哈哈，仁宇，你真有趣。”陆东植笑得很开心，“我以前在韩国就看过N大的介绍，想着以后要是有一天能成为里面的学生，那该多好。只可惜，现在已经晚了。”  
“现在也不晚。” 徐仁宇看着他的眼睛，“你为什么不继续念书了呢？你父亲的店也不需要你打理。”  
“念书是需要钱的，仁宇。”陆东植声音低低地说，“这里什么都需要钱。而我，缺的就是钱。”  
“这里的各种大学都提供奖学金，州立大学的学费也很便宜，还有贷款。”徐仁宇的声音听上去很真诚，“只是你想不想的问题。”  
陆东植看着徐仁宇，眼神有些复杂。一时之间，两人都没说话。  
“雪浓汤来了！” 老板娘来得很是时候，她放下汤后，还端来了一碗粥和一碟泡菜，“尝尝吧，这都是刚刚做出来的。”  
陆东植起身，替徐仁宇把汤和各种小配菜都一一摆好后，便说，“我先去做事了。下午见？”   
“好，下午见。”徐仁宇点了点头。  
**  
徐仁宇看了眼手机，陆东植又发了条短信给他。  
“正在进站。久等了！”  
陆东植自从下班伊始，就每隔三步和他汇报一下行程。短短20分钟，居然已经发了十来条信息。徐仁宇看着有些烦，便将陆东植的消息静音处理。  
他戴着耳机，将音量开至最大。两旁略显吵杂的车辆声都被Berlio的‘Fantastique’遮盖了。他选择一个可以观察到两个出口的靠墙位置，等待陆东植的到来。  
说带他来学校，确实是一时兴起。可徐仁宇转念一想，以陆东植男友的控制欲，任何可能脱离他控制的事情都点燃他的情绪。考大学，这个看似相当积极向上的提议，说不定就是引爆那颗定时炸弹的导火索呢？  
徐仁宇弯了下嘴角。他觉得自己仿佛在玩走迷宫，同一个入口，不同的路径，都能到达最终的出口，该选择长的那条还是短的那条呢？  
正当他低头想得出神的时候，一双黑色的运动鞋映入他的眼帘。徐仁宇摘下耳机，挂上早已练就得炉火纯青的和善微笑，“东植来了。”  
“仁宇，对不起。让你久等了。”陆东植似乎是跑着过来的，脸上红扑扑地，还微微地喘着气，额角上冒着汗，“我给你发了短信，你大概是没看见。我在对面的出口，结果你在这儿。”  
“哦，真不好意思。我听得有点出神。” 徐仁宇摘下耳机，歉意地笑了笑，“学校就在前面。”  
他们朝着那幢灰色的大楼走去，陆东植走在徐仁宇的身边， 时不时用手抹抹额头的汗水。徐仁宇从裤兜里拿出手帕递了过去，陆东植低头道了声谢就擦了起来。  
“仁宇，你的手帕好香啊。” 陆东植放在鼻子下稍稍用力地嗅了下，“是香水吗？”  
“只是普通的洗衣液香味吧。” 徐仁宇答道。  
“是吗？这个味道很不错，下次告诉我牌子吧。” 陆东植说着又闻了下。  
徐仁宇不置可否地抿了抿嘴。  
**  
N大的主校区，其实就是一幢8层楼高的商务楼，但在寸土寸金的M区是极其奢侈的存在。徐仁宇就读的学院位于学校的5,6层，包含了学院专用的图书馆以及教室和办公室等。徐仁宇刷卡后，领着陆东植进了电梯。  
周六的学校，只有一些高年级参加社会实践的学生还会来学校。现在还没到期末考试，就连自习室也空荡荡的。  
陆东植好奇地东张西望，室内的设计相当简洁而且视觉上相当开阔，丝毫没有局促之感。徐仁宇熟门熟路地拐了个弯，停在了一扇紫色的大门前。  
“这里就是图书馆了，你可以随便看看，我进去拿些东西。”徐仁宇再次刷卡，将陆东植带进去后，就消失在过道的另一侧。  
陆东植有些局促地环顾了下四周，一个人都没有。阳光透过巨大的落地窗洒进了室内，陆东植沿着阅览区的过道走过一排排的书架，时不时转身看看身后忙碌的街道。闹中取静，大概就是这样的感觉吧？陆东植停在玻璃窗前，看着对面巨大的L音乐中心的标志，心中满是羡慕。  
“L中心最近正好有演出，是Mozart和Hayden。” 徐仁宇的声音从陆东植背后响起，“有兴趣吗？”  
“那里的票价很贵吧？”陆东植看着对面大幅海报上衣着光鲜的小提琴手喃喃道。  
“就当是你请我吃早饭的回礼，怎么样？” 徐仁宇走到他身边，将手中的书放在了身旁的书架上。  
“这怎么好意思呢？那顿早饭能有多少钱。” 陆东植摇摇头，“谢谢你，但是算了。”  
“既然你说算了，那就算了吧。” 徐仁宇耸耸肩，拉开椅子坐了下来，“早上说的事，你真的不考虑吗？”  
“你说考大学？” 陆东植侧过头看着徐仁宇，后者正盯着窗外，“我现在没有这个条件..”  
“是因为Jake？”   
“。。。不仅仅是他。”陆东植叹了口气，“仁宇，不是你想的那么简单。也许对于你来说很简单的事，对别人而言很困难。”  
“考大学对我而言也不是简单的事。”徐仁宇语气有些微妙，“只是，这并不是不可逾越的鸿沟。It’s not easy, but it’s not rocket science either.”  
陆东植眼神带着一丝委屈和无奈，“仁宇。。。我。。”  
“我可以问个问题吗？” 徐仁宇打断了陆东植欲言又止地回答，“你当初是怎么离开家的？”  
“我和你说过吧，我爸爸发现我是同性恋，所以他就把我赶出来了。”陆东植声音轻到几乎听不见。  
“他什么都不听，就把你赶出来了？”  
“他问我是不是喜欢男人，我说是。他说如果要继续当他的儿子，就不许喜欢男人。”陆东植的口气压抑又透露着一丝叛逆，“我说那我就不当他儿子了。”  
“为什么？” 徐仁宇接着问。  
“我没办法强迫自己喜欢女人，那不是我。”陆东植毫不犹豫地回答着。  
“所以你觉得做自己才是最重要的？” 徐仁宇又抛了个问题。  
“是的。”  
“那你现在和Jake生活在一起，忍受他的暴力，在一家餐饮店里打着零工。是在做你自己吗？”  
“我。。这不一样。。仁宇。。”陆东植的脸部表情有些扭曲。  
“所以你在家人和做自己之间选择了后者；但是在你的暴力男友和做自己之间，你选择前者？”徐仁宇冷冷地问着，“东植，看不出，你还是个情种。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic description of Violence

两人之间的气氛迅速变得凝重。  
陆东植想要反驳徐仁宇，可是对方冷冷的眼神令他退缩。他知道徐仁宇有时候会露出那种冷淡的神情，他只觉得那不过是徐仁宇没有表情时的样子。但现在，这个眼神有些刺痛了陆东植的内心。他明白自己和年纪相当的徐仁宇之间巨大的差异，后者就是自己的反义词。来自富裕的家庭，接受着良好的教育，将来也一定是平步青云的人生，而他连自己明天会怎样都没有定数。他要解决的问题太多，想要做的改变也太多，可是比那些更多的则是无穷无尽的阻碍。一直过着优渥生活的徐仁宇怎么会有丁点儿的理解呢？

“我的处境，像仁宇你这样的人又怎么会明白呢？” 陆东植的回答在安静的图书馆里显得苍白无力。

“我这样的人？” 徐仁宇的声音轻微地上挑了一下，“是啊，我这样的人怎么会了解你呢？抱歉，是我多嘴了。”

陆东植回过神，赶忙想要道歉，只见徐仁宇随意地挥了挥手，“时间差不多了，走吧。”他头也不回地拿起书架上的书就往门口走去，看都不看呆站在落地窗前的陆东植一眼。

陆东植默不作声地跟了出去。  
**  
他们一路无言地向前走着。陆东植几次想要开口，却都因为各种原因错过了时机。终于他们在红灯前停了下来，陆东植转过头看了下徐仁宇的侧脸，嘴唇张了张又闭上了。

“想道歉的话，大可不必。” 出乎陆东植意料，徐仁宇先开了口。

“刚才我的口气的确不好。”陆东植着急地回应道，“明明你是为了我好，我却……”

“东植。” 徐仁宇看着陆东植，和刚刚在图书馆时的冷淡截然不同，他的脸上又是陆东植熟悉的温和神色，“是我自以为是了。”

“不，你没有自以为是。” 陆东植急着想要辩解，甚至变得有些结巴， “我……我不知道该怎么说，仁宇。我知道你是为了我好。是我不知好歹，是我不对……”

“好了，不要再道歉了。”徐仁宇扶住了陆东植的肩膀，“你为什么这么急于认错呢？”

“我没有……我……” ，委屈的情绪瞬间盈满了陆东植的内心。从来没人会问他这样的问题，除了仁宇。看着搁在自己肩上的手，他突然有种想要顺势抱住对方的冲动。

“Ding!”，信息提示音响了起来。

陆东植赶忙去摸牛仔裤袋里的手机，借此掩饰刚刚在脑海中产生的疯狂想法。徐仁宇收回自己的手，看着陆东植脸上升腾起的可疑红色，浅浅地勾了下唇角。

“Jack说他晚上有事不能回来吃晚饭了。” 陆东植看到消息时觉得如释重负。现在的他，实在没有心情回去面对Jack。

“嗯。” 徐仁宇只是淡淡地应了声。

“仁宇晚上约了人吗？” 陆东植的声音听上去有些雀跃。

“除了你，没有别人。” 

“那一起吃晚饭？” 陆东植无意识地向徐仁宇的方向靠了些，两人的肩膀频频地擦过。

“我们似乎总是在讨论吃饭的问题。” 徐仁宇颇有深意地看了陆东植一眼。

“吃饭是人最重要的事情之一啊，就像呼吸一样。” 陆东植轻轻地答道，似乎还带了些许暧昧的气息。

徐仁宇脸上不动声色，内心却控制不住地偷笑了起来。  
**  
他们在大学附近的一家日式料理店了吃了晚饭，徐仁宇坚持说是当做早餐的回礼，陆东植也乐得接受了这样的好意。这顿饭陆东植吃得很开心，徐仁宇说了很多学校里的趣事，陆东植则把打工时遇到的奇葩客人绘声绘色地描述给徐仁宇听。他很久没有笑得这么欢快过了，甚至一度还引起了隔壁桌那对情侣的侧目。

他们结账离开时，店外面停了好几辆警车还聚集了大批的围观者。听站在旁边的人说，似乎是前面的某个剧院有首映，这个路段都实行封禁。

“这么多人，地铁站应该也关了。我们只能往前走一站了。” 徐仁宇拿出手机产看了一下地图，“东植没问题吗？”

“没问题，今天吃了很多，走走正好消化。” 陆东植笑着摆摆手。

“你那种小猫食量也能叫吃了很多？” 徐仁宇收起手机，难以置信地瞥了眼陆东植。

“这么说，仁宇你也是小猫食量啊。没见比我吃得多。” 陆东植用胳膊轻轻撞了徐仁宇一下，还向他眨了下眼睛。

徐仁宇下意识地皱了皱眉头。他不喜欢别人没有预兆地碰他。向来都是他先动手，不管是干什么。

他看着已经走到他前面的陆东植，轻轻地眯起了眼睛。他决不能让陆东植在任何情况下掌握主动权，虽然让游戏顺其自然发展自有它的乐趣，可他更讨厌那种随时会失控的感觉。比如现在，他就非常不喜欢陆东植变得主动起来的气氛。他必须做点什么把在胃中翻腾的恶心感压制住。就在此时，他眼尖地发现了不远处的警车边一个熟悉的身影。看来那个男人不能回去和陆东植一起吃晚饭，的确是公务在身。

他想了想，便快步地赶上前，一手搭上了陆东植的肩膀。“你怎么走那么快？”

陆东植惊讶地看向他，他则一脸理所当然地回望着陆东植，“怎么了？”

“不，没什么。” 陆东植悄悄瞥了眼垂在自己肩上的那只骨节分明的手，轻轻地咬了下嘴唇。

徐仁宇微微侧过头，目光向后瞥去。他确定以这个角度，能让他们俩被警车边的人完全看清。  
**  
徐仁宇洗过澡后，在唱片机上放起了Sonata Pathetique。他靠在沙发上，沉浸在美妙柔和的旋律中，手中则捏着Officer Knox的名片。

今晚又是一个不眠之夜。  
**  
“开门！东植！快把这该死的门打开！” 

12点刚过一刻，徐仁宇就听到走廊里传来了熟悉的喊叫声。他走到门口，贴在门上安静地听着。陆东植似乎没有给那个白种人开门。

“东植！我数到三。快他妈给我开门！” 男人的声音变得低沉，嗓音里却是显而易见的威胁。

“One！” 

徐仁宇听到隔壁想起了拖鞋“踢踢踏踏”的声音。

“Two！”

然后是开门声以及陆东植压低地声音。

“Jack!?你疯了？我不是说明天早上再说么？”

男人似乎强行进了门，然后是大门被重重关上的声音。

徐仁宇走回客厅，一手拿着手机，一手拿着名片。他在房间里不停地踱步，整个人似乎都很兴奋。

整个游戏的第一个高潮就要来了。徐仁宇怎么可能不兴奋呢？  
**  
“你今天下午去哪里了？” 比陆东植整整高出一个头的男人已经把他逼到墙角，“快他妈说呀你！”

“你又喝酒了是不是？” 陆东植用手推着想要压向自己的男人， “你不是答应了我喝了酒以后就不会来找我的吗？”

“不要转移话题！” Jack捏住陆东植的下巴，强迫年轻男人看着自己,“你去哪里了！？和谁在一起？！”

“我下午下班以后就和朋友出去了、我连和朋友出去都不可以吗？” 陆东植看着Jack的眼神带着怒意，“Jack,我、我不是你的奴隶！我有交朋友的自由！”

“这话是你那个‘朋友’教你的？” Jack蓝色的眼睛闪着疯狂的神色,“你他妈是不是和那个狗娘养的睡了？说！”

“你疯了！胡说八道什么！” 陆东植用力想要挣脱Jack钳住自己下巴的手，“你是不是醉了产生幻觉了？？！”

“幻觉？哈哈哈，东植你可真是越来越狡猾了！” Jack一把掐住陆东植的脖子，把他狠狠地按在墙上,“我在T Square执勤的时候，看到你和一个男人勾肩搭背地走在一起。你的脸，就算变成白骨我都能认出来。” 

陆东植眼神中闪过一丝慌乱。Jack看到了仁宇和他走在一起，可他好像没有认出仁宇。幸好。陆东植无意识地松了口气。

陆东植的呆愣在Jack看来显然是直接承认了事实。他扬起手，狠狠地扇了陆东植一巴掌。陆东植被这突如其来的巴掌打得眼冒金星，耳朵嗡嗡作响。可是Jack没有放过他，反手又是一个巴掌甩过。

陆东植有些麻木地看着对自己施暴的男人。3年了，他一直都在忍受着这种莫须有的暴力。仁宇说，他是个情种。可只有他自己知道，为什么自己没办法离开。陆东植突然想起了那天仁宇在医院中说的话。

你要好好爱惜自己啊。

在陆东植发蒙的档口，Jack拉起他的衣领将他扔上床，然后开始粗暴地脱他的衣服和裤子。

Jack正忙着解开自己的皮带，陆东植的双腿被他大幅拉开。平时看着不起眼的陆东植，在床上总是让人特别难耐。Jack想着也许陆东植在床上的样子也被那个不知名的男人给看了精光，他的火气就飞速地冒了起来，不由得加快了手上的速度。

“哐当！” 本来放在床头柜上的台灯碎了一地。

“你！”Jack的脑袋一阵剧痛，手上则是血迹斑斑。刚刚，陆东植拿起了台灯砸了他的头。

Jack捂住自己的头，不敢相信地看着坐起身的陆东植。

陆东植似乎也有些没反应过来自己干了什么。他颤颤巍巍地从床上站了起来，两眼发直地看着Jack，一面朝着他走过去。

“你这是袭警，你知道吗？” Jack一边找着能够止血的东西往头上按，一边往桌旁移动。那上面放着他的配枪。

但显然，陆东植也发现了这件事。他快速地扑了过去，抢在Jack之前，拿到了桌上的配枪。他紧紧地把枪抱在手里，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Jack。

“东、东植，你冷静点。” Jack完全酒醒了，“把枪给我。”

“别过来！” 陆东植的声音尖利得有些变形。

“好，好。我不过去，但是你把枪放下。” Jack慢慢往后退，不想太过刺激陆东植,“你会伤害到自己的。”

“你闭嘴！我不要听你说话！” 陆东植大喊道，“不许、不许你再碰我！我受够了！！”

“Alright,alright. ” Jack举起双手，大气不敢喘，“刚刚是我不对，我道歉。好吗？对不起。”

“道歉有用吗？！” 泪珠从陆东植的眼眶中溢出，“你都道歉多少次了！？你改变了吗！”

Jack移动到墙根处，趁陆东植不注意，把Swiffer（一种拖把）偷偷地拿到手里。

“你干什么！？你拿了什么东西！” 陆东植又尖叫了起来，双手同时摸索起了手里的枪套。

“别动！”，Jack紧紧盯着陆东植手中，“你如果把枪拿出来，事情可就没办法收场了！” 

“闭嘴！” 

陆东植拼命地想要把枪从枪套里拔出来，Jack此时突然将手里的Swiffer朝陆东植挥了过去。钢管狠狠地砸在了陆东植的右手臂上，枪套从他手里滑了出去。Jack一脚将掉在地上的枪踢向了墙边，然后一下将陆东植的右手掰到身后，狠狠地把他压制在地上。

“你想杀了我？Bitch！” Jack在陆东植耳边低声地问道。

“放开我！” 陆东植的半张脸都被压着地上，眼泪的咸味和灰尘混合着他的不甘随着那三个字被碾碎在了地板上。

“扣扣！”一阵急促地敲门声响起。

Jack看了眼陆东植, “是你的好邻居吗？” 

陆东植动弹不得，只能任由眼泪浸湿面前的地板。

“NXPD。 请开门。” 门外响起了女性的声音。  
**  
徐仁宇在听到东西砸碎的声音时，就按下了拨号键。

“Knox Speaking.”

“Knox警官吗？我是徐仁宇，您还记得我吗？”

“仁宇？是之前在医院里见过的仁宇吗？”

“是的，是我。”

“有事吗？”

“这么晚打给你很抱歉，但是你说过有事可以联系你对吗？”

“是发生了什么事吗？”

“我听到东植的男友又在殴打他了，这次事情好像有点严重。”

“你为什么不直接报警？”

“上次也和你说过吧？他男友是警察。”

“这不表示警察不会处理这件事。程序上，如果东植不直接找我报案，我不能——”

“他的男友是这个警区的警察。”

徐仁宇听到Knox沉默了一会儿，“给我地址，我马上到。”  
**  
Knox走到门外的时候，似乎听到了一阵打斗的声音，还有模糊的人声。

她赶紧敲起了门，并报出了警察的身份。

不一会儿，有人来开了门。

“Knox？” 来人似乎很惊讶。

“Barsky？” Knox心中暗暗吃惊。她虽然想到也许是同一警局的同事，但没想到居然是和自己同一个巡逻分队的Jack Barsky。

“今晚你当值？” Jack看着Knox问道。

“我们进去说，可以吗？” Knox瞥见Jack身后一地的狼藉，“你不想在走廊上讨论陆东植的事情吧？”

Jack盯着Knox看了一会儿，侧身让女警进了屋。


	6. Chapter 6

Knox走入房内，看到陆东植正蜷缩地靠在墙边，紧紧抱着双臂。她跨过一地的狼藉，慢慢靠近那个如同惊弓之鸟的人。等她走近才发现，陆东植脸上还挂着尚未干透的泪珠。

“东植？” 她轻声地叫着他的名字。

陆东植似乎从呆滞的状态猛然惊醒，“不要过来！”他突然声嘶力竭地喊了起来。

“嘘，嘘，没事了。冷静点东植，我是OfficerKnox。” 她尽量温柔地向那个还处于应激状态的男人解释着，一边小心翼翼地安抚着他胡乱挥动的手臂。

“OfficerKnox?” 年轻男人如梦初醒地看着面前的女警官，“你。。你怎么在这里？”

“先不说这个，你还好吗？能站起来吗？” Knox尝试着扶陆东植起身，但他猛地缩回了手。

不意外地，Knox看到他的手臂上一道发青的痕迹，像是被棍棒类的东西击打后造成的。

“我现在叫救护车送你去医院。” Knox拿起身上的对讲机，却被陆东植一把拉住。

“不用了，不用了！我没事的，只是小伤。” 陆东植说话的时候依然在轻轻颤抖，他用另一只没有受伤的手抹去脸上的泪痕。

“你有地方去吗？” Knox向后瞥了一眼，Barsky正在对着镜子处理头上的伤口,“我是说今晚你有其他地方去吗？”

“为什么要去别的地方？”陆东植疑惑又惊恐地看着她，“我住在这里。。”

“我明白，但是你今晚不想和他呆在一起吧？” Knox意有所指地说道。

“那为什么、为什么不是他离开？”陆东植听上去似乎带着怒气，“这是我的家！”

Knox惊讶地睁大了眼睛。显然是她搞错了什么。

“对不起，我以为这是——”

“你以为这是Jack的住处？”陆东植盯着Knox，眼中充满了然和无可奈何的悲哀。

Knox有些尴尬地移开了视线。陆东植的情况似乎比她想象得更严重。但就目前而言，贸然将Barsky扣押也不是明智之举。

陆东植撑住地面，靠着墙缓缓地站了起来。他捡起扔在地上的衣物，一件一件慢慢地套回身上。

Knox背过身不去看那个单薄的身形。她不想连陆东植仅存得尊严和隐私都剥夺。  
**  
Jack一直远远地站在靠近大门的地方。他看着Knox给陆东植倒了一杯水，然后安置他睡下。

“Barsky，跟我出来。” Knox低声示意他离开这里。

“有什么事就在这里说。” 他换了一个姿势靠在墙上，眼神阴沉地看向Knox。

“这里不是你的住处吧？” Knox走近他后，语气不善地问道,“我可不想因为擅闯民宅逮捕你。不想惹事就跟我出来。”

Jack看着蜷缩在毯子下的人半晌，最终还是跟着女警走出了房门。  
**  
Knox将车开到街区一个不显眼的角落后，便熄火停靠在路边。

“Barsky，你调来NXPD多久了？” Knox面无表情地问。

“我以为我们要谈陆东植的事情。” Barsky冷哼了一声。

“我们现在就是在谈论这件事，” Knox转过头盯着副驾驶座上点烟的男人，厌恶地摇下车窗，“现在市里是什么情况，你应该清楚。媒体天天都像秃鹫一样盯着，如果陆东植通过正式程序报警，把这件事闹大的后果你承担的了吗？”

N市的警民关系一向紧张，最近更因为警方滥用暴力致嫌疑人死亡的事件又将本来焦灼的状态推上了悬崖。Knox按了按眉头，她最近正在准备警长的升级考试，这个时候如果同队的警官出现家暴这种丑闻，对她一点好处都没有。

“原来你是在担心这种事？” Barsky吐了口烟，眼神里透着不屑,“我还以为你是个为受害人发声的好警官呢，呵呵。”

“我没有兴趣了解你的暴力倾向，” Knox厌恶地看着他，“上次也是你把陆东植打成重伤，让他进医院的吧？”

Barsky看了她一眼，“他报警了？”

“是医院报的警，你不会天真地认为那样的伤势他们会以为是陆东植自己弄得吧？” Knox嘲讽地看着他，“Barsky，LXPD没教你这些吗？”

Barsky没有作声。Knox知道自己戳到了他的痛处。

“你之前在LXPD发生的事，我没有兴趣知道也不想了解。” Knox看着他继续说道，“目前为止你依然是我的同僚，但请不要挑战我的底线。局长不会喜欢惹是生非地的下属，Barsky。如果你继续这种行径，难保以前的事情不会被翻出来晒在太阳底下，我想你明白吧。”

Barsky握紧了拳头，从牙缝里发出声音似地说道，“你是在威胁我吗？”

“把这当做一次同事间的提醒，如果你还想继续在这里当警察。” Knox看着他把烟头扔出窗外后，摇上车窗重新启动引擎，“没有人想要一个喜欢殴打手无缚鸡之力的人当队友得，而且我们更讨厌那些给我们惹不必要麻烦的人，明白吗？”

Barsky沉默良久，缓慢地点了点头。  
**  
徐仁宇正在磨咖啡粉，突然响起一阵急促地敲门声。他慢悠悠地拿起手边的抹布擦了擦手，起身去开门。

陆东植站在门外双眼通红地看着他。

徐仁宇会意地错身，让陆东植进屋。陆东植进门后，并没有像往常一样，径直向内走去，而是转过身紧紧盯着徐仁宇。

徐仁宇平静地回望着那个全身戒备的男人。

“是你叫Knox来的吗？”陆东植仿佛用了很大的力气压抑住快要喷薄而出的某种感情。

“你不会认为我听到那种动静还无动于衷吧？” 徐仁宇回答道，“我担心会出什么事。”

“你为什么要多管闲事！” 陆东植突然爆发地大喊起来，“你为什么要叫警察来！我不是说过了报警是没有用的吗？！！”

徐仁宇第一次看到陆东植如此愤怒激动，他苍白的脸上涨得通红，一点没有了平时低眉顺眼地样子。

“那你想就这么被打死？” 徐仁宇轻轻推开挡在他面前的陆东植，走回厨房继续磨他的咖啡。

“Knox来了有什么用！她甚至都没有逮捕Jack！她和其他人一样，他们都只会帮着Jack掩盖这些事！” 陆东植站在门口，声音歇斯底里地颤抖着。

徐仁宇停下了手上的动作，他抬起头看着站在门边的人，一言不发。

陆东植一眨不眨地看着徐仁宇。当他看到对方的脸上渐渐露出他所熟悉的柔和的神情，终于忍不住大哭出声。他拼命地擦去滚出眼眶的泪水，这是他第一次在别人面前哭得如此放肆。这些年受过得暴力和无处诉说的痛苦，终于找到了宣泄口。突然他感到自己被人轻轻地拥住，一只手还轻抚着他的背脊，温柔得令他心痛。他紧紧抱住了眼前的人，任自己的泪水浸湿对方黑色的衬衣。  
**  
徐仁宇稍稍地活动了一下站得有些僵硬的腿，顺便低头看了眼一直埋在他胸口抽泣的男人。刚刚陆东植那副表情让他有点意外，兔子逼急了也会咬人说的就是这种样子吧？这个平时看起来软弱可欺的人也会有这么凶狠的表情，他差点发出笑声。幸好他没忘记立刻摆出“好邻居”的面孔，不然可就不好玩了。陆东植果不其然地顺势抱住了他，徐仁宇倒是希望他能把自己推开。真是无趣的反应。

他们就这样干站着将近20分钟，他应该哭得差不多了吧。

“东植，感觉好点了吗？”徐仁宇轻轻拍了拍陆东植的后颈。

“嗯……”，陆东植闷闷地应道。

“有什么事坐下再说吧。” 徐仁宇借机将陆东植稍稍推离了自己的胸口，并把他向沙发的方向推了推。

陆东植听话地走了过去，徐仁宇则赶忙走近厨房将刚磨好的咖啡粉倒入玻璃瓶中。刚刚幸好没有将咖啡粉就这么倒出来，要是受了潮他可是会相当不爽。徐仁宇瞥见陆东植将自己整个缩在沙发上，便从柜子里拿了spice& apple 的茶包泡了一杯。听说热的东西容易使人情绪稳定下来，徐仁宇看着杯中的茶水变深，然后快速提起茶包丢进垃圾桶里。他自己一次都没喝过这个口味呢，啧。

陆东植接过徐仁宇递来的茶杯，浅浅地抿了一口。水温正好，一点都不烫嘴也不会太凉。陆东植发现自己越来越喜欢徐仁宇这种细微之处的体贴。Jack从来都不会为他考虑，他只关心自己的事。

“这个口味怎么样？” 

陆东植回过神，发现对方颇为认真地看着他。

“很、很好喝。”陆东植害羞地移开视线，再抿了口茶。苹果的香气混合着辛香料恰到好处的辣味，让陆东植整个人变得暖洋洋的，舒缓了刚刚过于激动的情绪。他不自觉微微闭上眼睛，又喝了一口。

嗯，看起来确实不错。徐仁宇想着一会儿也要亲自尝试一下，不过现在他有更重要的事要做。

“东植刚刚说，其他人？” 徐仁宇盯着陆东植的表情，试探着问道。

陆东植脸颊上的肌肉不自然地抽动了一下。他放下茶杯，又将双腿缩了起来，手紧紧地抱住膝盖。

“不想说就当我没问吧。” 徐仁宇用安慰的口气说道。也许还不是时机问这个问题。

只见陆东植深吸了一口气，盯着茶杯缓缓说道，“我在L市时，就因为这个事情报过警。”

徐仁宇安静地听着，没有任何动作。陆东植转头对他苦笑了一下，“结果你也能猜到，Jack的同事把这件事压了下去。不痛不痒，他甚至都没有受到任何处分。”

“但是在此之后，Jack他总是借着酒劲变本加厉地打我。然后第二天和我道歉，说他喝了酒不知道自己干了什么。” 陆东植的眼神变得空洞，“可我知道，他再打我的时候，一直都是清醒的。”

“我试着逃跑，离开C州。但是，根本没有用。” 他自嘲地笑了，“Jack通过他担任州警的朋友，在全国范围内通缉我。”

“通缉你？以什么理由？”徐仁宇好奇地问。

“走私还有……卖淫……” 陆东植低下了头，不敢看徐仁宇的眼睛。

“可是没有证据也能随便通缉你吗？” 

“并不是……完全没有证据。” 陆东植艰难地开口，“我在警局有被捕的纪录。”

徐仁宇没有作声。

“我被家里赶出来以后，走投无路。没有学历又没有经验，身无分文。连端盘子别人都嫌我动作慢，”陆东植的语调低缓，“我连一张车票都买不起。”

“我遇到Jack的时候，是我第一次打算靠那种方式赚钱。”陆东植摇摇头，“可惜，我的第一客人就是扫黄的卧底警察。”

“我被抓去警局的时候告诉我自己，出来以后就不会再有任何顾忌了。” 陆东植伸手抹了下眼角，“但是，Jack和我谈了很久。他说他可以帮我取消案底，但是我必须答应他不能再做那种事。”

“他还让我住到他家里去，虽然只提供了一张沙发，一个歇脚的地方。但我依然很感激他，”他抬眼看了看徐仁宇，“没有Jack，我现在可能就在那条街上出卖自己为生。”

“他在那个时候拯救了你。”徐仁宇脸上看不出什么情绪。

陆东植点点头，“不久，我发现Jack也是同性恋。是我主动提出和他交往，其实他一开始并没有答应。”

“那样的情况下，不管是感激还是其他什么，我觉得世界上只有Jack是真正对我好的人，我当时想那就是爱情。”陆东植拿起茶杯喝了一口，手指摩挲着杯口。

“我们确实过了一段开心的日子，可是Jack的控制欲变得越来越强。一开始他一天会发几条消息给我，到后来他要求我每个小时都要和他汇报行踪。甚至因为打工晚归，他都会对我发火。”

“我当时想，这可能是他在乎我的方式。直到某天，他看到一个朋友送我回家，他不由分说地打了我。从此以后，只要他无法掌握我全天的行踪，他就会进行逼问和殴打。”陆东植闭了闭眼睛，那些痛苦记忆又再次闪现在眼前。

“我因为这种事情，进出过很多次医院。一开始急诊室还会替我报警，但是后来Jack总是送我去不同的医院，最后甚至不让我去医院而是让我在家里自然痊愈。他会锁上门，防止我逃跑。”

“直到我终于找到机会逃跑，可是没跑多远，就被州警拦了下来。”

徐仁宇看到陆东植用手指狠狠地抠着大腿，然后握紧了拳头。

“Jack根本没有替我注销逮捕记录。他将那件事当成把柄，以备他在必要的时候当成筹码使用。”

“我尝试过自sha来结束这一切，但是没有成功。也许当时流了太多的血，把Jack吓坏了。他跪在我面前，和我保证他以后再也不会对我这样。我相信了他。”

“那之后，Jack在工作上似乎犯了错，他主动申请调动到N市。我也跟着他一起来了这里，重新开始。”

“他确实遵守一段时间的承诺，甚至同意我一个人搬出去住。但是没多久，该来的还是来了。”

陆东植又看了看徐仁宇，“接下来的事情你都知道了。”

徐仁宇摇了摇头，仿佛无奈似地叹了口气。

“仁宇，我真是个笨蛋。”陆东植淡淡地说道。

“所以你不相信警察，也不希望别人报警。” 徐仁宇了然。

“是的，除了会让Jack变本加厉之外，根本没有任何作用。警cha只会帮他们自己人。”

“那你想过以后要怎么办吗？一直这样下去……我想你也知道结局吧。”徐仁宇故意停顿了下，仿佛顾虑陆东植的心情一般，小心着措辞。

“我知道。”陆东植摇了摇头，“我也不知道。”

“你有想过其他摆脱他的方法吗？” 徐仁宇状似随意地问着，手指漫不经心地在陆东植背后的沙发上轻轻敲打着。

陆东植此刻转过头，认真地看着徐仁宇，“仁宇，你想说什么？”

“没什么，只是觉得如果一种方法行不通，也许需要换个方法来试试。” 徐仁宇停止敲打，若有所思地看着窗外。

“有那么简单吗？”陆东植轻声地问道。

“说的也是。”徐仁宇收回目光，盯着陆东植瞧了会儿，“可是东植你不是那么有余裕的人，不是吗？”

陆东植看着徐仁宇黑色的瞳仁有点出神。他盯着自己看的时候，总是那么专注，让陆东植有种错觉，好像自己对仁宇来说很重要。

错觉就错觉吧，我也不是错了一次两次。陆东植叹了口气，今天就放肆一回吧。

徐仁宇看着陆东植一会儿叹气一会儿皱眉，不清楚对方到底在想什么。就当他打算起身时，陆东植突然抱住了他的腰。矮个子男人的卷发戳得下巴有些发痒，还有缠在自己腰部慢慢收紧的双手。

“对不起，仁宇。就这样让我呆一会吧。” 陆东植闻着仁宇身上散发出的，他喜欢的香味，轻轻地闭上了眼睛。

徐仁宇的手用力地掐进沙发背。不然，他可能会控制不住将拳头挥上陆东植的脸。  
**  
Jack站在警局的走廊上四处张望了下后，打开了监控室的门。

“Hey, 伙计，吃午饭了吗？” Jack满脸笑容地朝着百无聊赖盯着监控的同僚说道。

那人伸了伸懒腰，“没有啊，最近事情那么多，哪有时间吃饭。” 语气中透露出极大的不满。

“我替你看一会儿，你先去吃午饭吧。” 

“真的？ Barsky，你什么时候这么体贴同事了？” 那人转过身，满脸地疑惑。

“新人总要多做点不是吗？何况大家都这么忙，互相帮助也不过分吧。” Jack的笑容显得很真诚，“你在这里已经呆了7个小时了吧？我早上巡逻回来的时候，就看见你在这里了。”

“看不出啊，Barsky，你还是个不错的家伙么。” 那人似乎接受了这个理由，大声笑了笑，“那就拜托你代班15分钟，我去去就回。”

“好，不急，我下午没有巡逻任务。你不用太赶。” Jack耸耸肩。

“谢了，不过我还是快去快回，不然Captain看到我不在就要倒霉了。”那人拿起外套，快步走了出去。

Jack确保那人走远后，起身将门锁住，并且拉起了百叶窗。然后他走到监控屏幕前，熟练地调阅出他在T Square执勤那晚的录像。L市和N市使用相似的监控系统，真是帮了他大忙，不用担心因为操作失误而留下任何可疑的记录。

Jack准确地找到了陆东植的身影。然后他切换了一个角度，放大了屏幕上的画面。

显示屏上出现的是徐仁宇清晰的脸部图像。

Jack盯着那张脸看了会儿，眼光变得阴狠起来。

“该死的黄鬼。”


	7. Chapter 7

Knox在之后的几天里，曾致电徐仁宇向他说明当时的情况。并表示没有当场抓捕Jack也是事出有因。

“N州最近的现金保释条款让轻微犯罪和家庭暴力的抓捕行为受到严重的影响，”Knox在电话里叹气，“现在取消了必须支付现金保释，导致那些人进来不到几小时又能出去逍遥法外。作为警察和地检，大家都变得束手束脚起来。因此那样的抓捕很有可能会激怒施暴者，会让东植处于非常危险的境地。”

徐仁宇简单地应声表示理解。但他不屑地想着，难道陆东植之前的境地就很安全了？那个男人对于警察的看法也不是完全没道理。

“不过，还是感谢你联系我，仁宇。” Knox听上去颇为感激，“东植之前的情况不太好，能有你这么一位朋友在旁照料，对他是件好事。”

“我不过是做了点力所能及的事。” 徐仁宇说着忽然想起了一件事，“Knox警官，你没有告诉东植的男朋友是谁叫你来的吧？”

“当然不会。”Knox听上去很肯定，“这样的事情怎么能让他知道呢？”

“因为他是警察？”

“不管是不是警察，都会对你不利。这种基本的利害关系，我们清楚。我相信东植也不会说的。”

“嗯，那就好。你看，警官，我不想惹麻烦。”徐仁宇听着有些苦恼。

“放心，绝对不会牵扯出你。” Knox信心满满地保证道。

挂断电话后，徐仁宇看到电视上正在播出的NXPD和游行抗议人群之间对峙的新闻。主持人说，根据警方内部消息透露，有些警员明确表示不想使用催泪瓦斯或者其他更具杀伤性的武器去打击示威游行的群众，并以请病假表达自己的立场。

徐仁宇不禁想着，身为警察一员的Jack要查到是自己打得电话，会有多难呢？

他笑着摸了摸嘴唇。他相当好奇，那个白种人知道了以后是什么表情。  
**  
一个多月过去，一切看起来风平浪静。陆东植经过那次事件后，变得和徐仁宇亲近也主动了不少，经常会趁周末或者假期来敲徐仁宇的门。每次总是以“一起吃晚饭”为由，仿佛来见他只能有这个理由。徐仁宇也不戳破，看着陆东植顾左右而言他地找借口，也挺有趣。

“仁宇，下次我们一起看这个吧？” 陆东植把手机举到了徐仁宇面前，颇为兴奋地说道。

徐仁宇隔着眼镜扫了一眼，原来是大都会艺术馆的‘Chagall&Klimt’ 画展。

“你喜欢夏加尔和克里姆特？” 徐仁宇随口问道。

“我很喜欢克里姆特的‘吻’。”陆东植听上去很神往，“以前在书上看见过，想当面去看看。”

“Okay. 正好我对夏加尔也有点兴趣。” 徐仁宇将电脑上打开的资料文档缩小后，打开了搜索引擎，“你想什么时候去，好像要提前买票。” 陆东植难得提出一些入得了徐仁宇眼的活动，他也没必要推三阻四。

“我想挑一个星期五的晚上，”陆东植看上去有些微微地脸红，“每个周五7点以后就能免费参观。”

徐仁宇默不作声地盯着电脑屏幕。他的手有些微微地颤抖，手指狠狠地捏住鼠标来控制自己的情绪。

“免费参观时段的人应该不少吧？” 徐仁宇咬着牙说道。

“排队时间会变得长一点，其他应该没什么。”陆东植露出笃定的神情，“之前惠特尼博物馆免费开放时段我去过，应该差别不大。”

“我最讨厌人多的地方。” 就算为了游戏，这件事上他也绝不妥协。

陆东植的表情顿了顿，“那,我们晚点去？就也许接近闭馆的时候，可能人会少。”

“我也讨厌星期五晚上去博物馆。” 这句话，徐仁宇说得尤为尖刻。

陆东植有点手足无措地看着徐仁宇面无表情的脸，“那……那你想什么时候去？”

“其实你可以自己去。” 徐仁宇抬了抬眉毛，“我是说，我们没必要一起去。”

“仁宇说想去的，不是吗？”陆东植看了看手机，又看了看徐仁宇的脸。

“可你不想买票啊。”徐仁宇听上去有点不耐烦，“我又不能逼你。”

“我不是不想买票。” 陆东植声音低低地，“一张票需要$75……”

“艺术本来就是昂贵的。” 徐仁宇不客气地说道。

陆东植没有回答，而是长时间地沉默。直到徐仁宇从电脑后抬起头想看看怎么回事时，才发现陆东植正低着头抹眼角。

徐仁宇不敢置信地看着他。他刚刚只不过说了事实而已，有什么可哭的？他的确是有些咄咄逼人，可陆东植的反应是不是也太夸张了。

“你……”

“对不起，仁宇。$75相当于我一天的工资，我实在不舍得……让你为难了。” 陆东植说话间，还擦了滑下脸颊的眼泪。

“这也没必要哭吧？” 徐仁宇皱着眉合上电脑，“我不是说了你可以自己去吗？”

“我想和仁宇一起去。” 陆东植眼睛睁得大大的，“我想和你一起去。”

“为什么？” 徐仁宇盯着陆东植的脸看了会儿，突然问道。

“因为，那个……仁宇说想去吧。” 陆东植不敢看徐仁宇的眼睛。

徐仁宇撑起下巴，饶有兴致地看着他，“你说的是‘你。想。’和我一起去。和我想不想，没有关系吧？”

“仁宇是特别的，”陆东植毫不犹豫地答道，随后才像是发现不妥似的马上补充，“特别的朋友。”

“特别的朋友，” 徐仁宇摘下眼镜搁在桌上，“有多特别？”

“嗯，就是很特别。”陆东植结结巴巴地在脑中拼凑着词句，“我很高兴能遇见仁宇。”

徐仁宇没有出声。他正在想，这句话陆东植是不是也对将他从街上带回去的Jack说过。

“仁宇？”陆东植看见对方望着自己不说话，不知道是不是自己又说错了话。

徐仁宇弯了下嘴角，眼中尽是陆东植读不懂的情绪，“比Jack还特别？” 

陆东植立刻红了脸，连耳朵都染上了一层粉色。

“和你开玩笑的，别放在心上。”徐仁宇挥了挥手。反正他已经知道结果了。

“是。” 陆东植自顾自地回答，“仁宇，我——”

“东植。”徐仁宇打断他，“我是你的朋友，Jack是你的男朋友。怎么能相提并论呢？”

陆东植仿佛像是在梦中被扇了一巴掌似的清醒了过来，表情有些狼狈。

“至于这个画展，我突然想起来，下个月是期末，我大概抽不出时间去。” 徐仁宇打开googlecalendar查了下考试日期，“我有两个小组作业要交，所以对不起了。”

“没关系。”陆东植轻声地说道，“以后还会有其他展览的。”  
**  
徐仁宇确实变得忙碌了起来。他几乎每天都和同学在学校或者咖啡馆讨论至深夜，回到家时通常也过了十二点。

这段时间，陆东植很安静。他不再有事没事来敲徐仁宇的房门，甚至短信也很少发。清静了不少虽好，可他也有点担心陆东植难不成放弃对自己的某些“不恰当”的想法了？如果真是如此，确实有点可惜，不过他现在分身乏术，不用去过多考虑这些杂事也不错。

徐仁宇走上楼梯，一边拿出钥匙准备开门，却看见贴在自己门上的便条和放在门口的Ziploc保鲜盒。

晚饭做的有点多。

便条上没有署名，但用脚也能猜出是谁留的。徐仁宇拿起保鲜盒看了看，下次是不是该教教陆东植换个借口？

他进屋后拿出手机发了条“谢谢”的短信，没想到陆东植即刻回复道，“不用客气。仁宇最近辛苦了，要记得吃饭。”

徐仁宇本打算不再回复，但想了会儿后，又发了一条。

-最近他没再来找你麻烦吧？

（没有，谢谢你的关心。）

-Okay，那就好。

（笑脸.jpg）

徐仁宇放下手机便去洗澡了。

早晨9点，闹钟准时响了起来。徐仁宇伸手按掉后，打算再睡上半个小时，却不想外面传来了人声，然后是敲门声。

他从被子里探出头喊了一句，“是谁？”

“徐仁宇先生，我们是联 邦 调 cha 局，请你开门。”

徐仁宇从床上猛地坐了起来。F B I？他套上衣服，满脸疑惑地打开大门。

“徐仁宇先生是吗？” 领头的是一位年约40岁的女性，身上的制服醒目地印着“FBI”。

“有事吗？” 徐仁宇眯起眼睛打量对方。

“现在怀疑你和一起非法传播及持有儿童‘隐晦’物品的案件有关，请你跟我们回去协助调查。这是搜查令。搜查范围是你的整间住所，包括所有电子设备。”女探员将一张印有“Search Warrant”的纸举到了徐仁宇的眼前，“你有权保持沉默，也有权请律师。如果你请不起律师，法庭会为你指派一名律师。但你所说的一切都将成为呈堂证供。”

“我被捕了吗？”徐仁宇一边看着鱼贯而入的搜查人员，一边问女探员。

“是的，我刚刚已经向你宣读了米兰达警告*。”女探员拿出手铐示意他把手伸出来，“如果你想找律师，现在可以打电话了。”

徐仁宇在脑中急切地想要找到一丝头绪，他总觉得这件事情和某个人有脱不了的干系。

“XXXX探员，我们在电脑里找到了三部儿童涩晴影片和照片。” 其中一名搜查员在屋内喊道。

“我不知道这是怎么回事。”徐仁宇的语气听上去很是着急，“这是诬陷！！”他的声音喊得特别大，像是故意要让人听见。

果不其然，隔壁的房门应声打开。

“怎么了？” 陆东植走出来才发现走廊上站着好几位身穿制服的联调局探员，而徐仁宇正被他们带下楼，手上还带着手铐。

“仁宇！！”陆东植急得叫了起来，甚至挡在了一位探员前面，“这到底是怎么了！？”

“先生，请不要妨碍我们执行公务。” 那位探员不客气地将陆东植推到一边。

“你们为什么要抓他？他犯了什么罪？” 陆东植继续追问着，他伸手想要拉住徐仁宇的衣服，被两旁的探员给推开了。

“他现在涉嫌联邦重罪，我们对他进行依法逮捕。”

“什么重罪？这怎么可能？！”

“你是他朋友？” 走在最后的女探员叫住了陆东植，“那就替他请个好律师吧。”

陆东植呆滞地看着已经走下楼的一群人，不知该如何是好。此时，他听到屋内手机铃声大作，急忙进去接了起来。

“东植吗？我是Knox警官，想问问你最近好不好？” 电话中传来了女警官温和的声音。

“Knox警官，请你救救仁宇！”陆东植的声音都在发抖，“他、他被抓了！”

“什么？东植你慢点说？谁被抓了？”

“是仁宇！Knox警官你认识的吧！上次也是他打电话叫你来的，住在我隔壁！”

“对，没错。我认识仁宇，你说他怎么了？”

“他被抓了！被联邦调cha局的人抓走了！” 陆东植忍不住冲着电话喊了起来，“这一定有什么误会！Knox警官你能不能想想办法？”

“东植，你先别着急。目前还不清楚他是因为什么被抓，” Knox警官停顿了一会儿说道，“我可以向熟人打听一下。”

“好的，好的。我现在有什么能做的吗？” 

“我如果有消息，能说的我会尽量通知你，好吗？” Knox安抚道。

陆东植点点头，然后才想起对方根本看不见自己，出声说道，“好的，谢谢你。”  
**  
Knox挂掉电话，即刻给联调局的熟人打了电话询问了情况。

对方似乎也不清楚具体是什么，只知道和他们正在查的一宗Pedophile Ring*案件有些关系。

Knox皱起了眉头。Pedophile ring?

“Knox，等下我要去趟17分局找OOO警官，他说上个月的盗窃案有了新线索，我去跟进一下。”一旁的Barsky一边认真地填写着逮捕报告和巡逻记录，一边和Knox说。

“好的，麻烦你了。”

最近，Barsky简直像是换了个人似的，不仅恪尽职守地完全每项任务，还主动申请加班。Knox觉得对方也许是把自己的警告给听了进去。

“喂，你们看！” Knox身旁的同事突然指着电视，“联调局那帮家伙今天早上抓了不少人。要我说，那些该死的炼铜批都该下地狱。”

Knox转头看着联调局发言人一脸自豪地向媒体一一说明早上抓捕行动。他们不仅抓获了几名一直潜逃的惯犯，还同时缴纳和逮捕了多名非法下载和传播影片的用户。Knox惊觉，这大概就是东植在电话里说的事。

她无意间瞥向一旁的Barsky，却发现那个男人盯着电视露出了一丝意味不明的笑容。


	8. Chapter 8

12月初的N市，室外气温已经降至零下。但审讯室内的暖气却很足，让人有些昏沉。徐仁宇解开领口的两颗扣子，喝了一口水，然后继续专注地看着手背上的皮肤纹理。自从早上被联调局带回来后，他已经在审讯室里呆了将近4个小时。

“徐先生，还是不打算说话吗？”当时领头女探员正坐在徐仁宇对面，她将一张印有电脑记录的纸往前推了推，“这是在你电脑硬盘上的找到将近50G的儿童隐晦录像和照片，被分别放在17个不同的隐藏文件夹内。你知道这意味着什么吗？”

徐仁宇并没有理会女探员的问话。她已经反反复复地将同样的话说了无数次，但徐仁宇既不回答也不要求请律师，他只是专注地看着自己的手。

“别装傻，你这个混蛋！” 站在徐仁宇身后的男探员突然走上前一脚踹在了他坐的椅子上。徐仁宇险些摔在地上，不过男探员显然还没打算放过他。

“我见多了你这样的变态，你知道吗？” 男探员一手用力地拍着徐仁宇的肩，一边凑在耳边低声说着，“长着一张正常人的脸，心里却肮脏龌蹉到死。怎么，没胆子应付成年人，所以就盯着孩子是吗？”

此时，审讯时的门被打开，另一名探员走了进来，凑在女探员的耳边轻声说了几句。女探员点点头，对着男探员说，“×××，出来一下。”

“等会儿见。” 男探员狠狠地拍了拍徐仁宇的肩膀。

等房间内只剩下徐仁宇后，他悄悄地抬起眼看了看对面墙上的单向玻璃。这些联邦探员的讯问手法真是弱智得可以，他在心里冷冷地嘲笑。连电视剧都不演的红脸白脸把戏，他们居然会认为对他有用？何况那些家伙现在肯定站在玻璃后面，希望他能说些或者做些让他看起来有罪的动作和话语。

徐仁宇转了转有点僵硬的脖子，甚至站起身伸了个懒腰。经过刚刚几个小时的思考，他已经有了主意。

他拿起桌上的电脑记录看了起来。把这种东西弄到他电脑里，看来对方确实下了决心要将他往死里整，如果他不好好回应的话，岂不是对不起那个人的一片苦心？

此时，女探员推门走了进来。徐仁宇没有给她开口的机会，直接说，“我要找律师。”

女探员不动声色地看了他一会儿，“可以，这是你的权利。你可以打一个电话，或者法庭会指派一位律师。”

“我要打电话。” 

让女探员不解的是，徐仁宇脸上不仅没有任何焦急的神色，反而有种跃跃欲试的兴奋。  
**  
律师在接到徐仁宇电话后，很快就赶到了联邦大楼。徐仁宇不得不承认，老头子的那些钱在这种事上确实有点用。

“仁宇，现在开始你不用回答他们任何问题。” 律师一进审讯室，就火力全开。“XX探员，为什么我的当事人没有在第一时间得到他应有的帮助？你们已经扣留了他将近6个小时，现在才想起来他有请律师的权力吗？你们是不是不知道这是受宪法保护的？”

“得了吧，”男探员毫不客气地插话，“你的当事人自己没有要求，我们总不能硬塞给他吧？宪法权利？他根本不是本国公民。第十四修正案不保护他这种人。”

“探员，你知道刚刚那段发言里已经提供了我们多少投诉的理由吗？”律师冷冷地答道，“我的当事人在N州居住了超过一年以上，他现在是N州的合法居民。他的“正当程序”的权利受第五修正案保护。不过我能理解，毕竟法律问题不是联调局的强项。”

“好了。” 女探员阻止了男探员还想继续抬杠的念头，“律师先生，你的当事人在你来之前没有开口说过一个字。当然，除了那句‘我要找律师’。”

“很好，”律师拉过椅子，坐在徐仁宇身旁，“另外，为什么没有翻译？我的当事人并不是英语母语出身，现在联调局居然连一个地方警局都了解的规矩也记不得了？你们是不是准备把这个事当做反面典型？”

“你的当事人并没有要求翻译。” 女探员答道。

“她问你需要翻译了吗？”律师转头问徐仁宇。

徐仁宇摇摇头，盯着女探员说，“他们从一开始就不停地要我认罪。”

“你！” 男探员瞪着眼睛看着徐仁宇。

“干什么？又要威胁我的当事人了吗？”律师对着男探员质问道。

“我们只是告诉徐先生我们在他家合法搜查后找到的物证，”女探员将之前给徐仁宇看的那些记录又推到了律师面前，“你可以查看整个询问过程的录像。”

律师看了一会儿后说，“这算不了什么，你们有证据证明这是我当事人亲自下载的吗？或者他知情？”

“非法持有儿童隐晦录像的罪名可不要求犯罪故意，”女探员向后靠了靠，“只要持有，我们就有抓捕他的理由。至于其他的，他可以留着和陪审团说。”

“等到你们确实能起诉我的当事人，再大放厥词也不迟。”律师不甘示弱地回答着，“首先，我要求一名专业的韩语翻译陪同，否则我将向法院申请紧急人身保护令（habeas corpus）。”

“给他找个翻译。”女探员起身按着墙上的通话键，对着单向玻璃的另一面命令道。  
**  
审讯结束时，已经接近晚上6点。徐仁宇在整个过程中，除了“无可奉告”外就是回答“不知道”。事实也确实如此，他目前并不清楚那些“物证”是怎么到了他的电脑里。不过他心中早已有了一个策划这一切的目标人选，但他可不打算告诉联调局这些人。

“现在我们得送徐先生回他该呆的地方去。” 女探员作势就要给徐仁宇上手铐。

“事实上，你们不需要。”律师看了下手表，“我要给我的当事人做保释。”

“鉴于指控的严重性和潜逃风险，他必须参加保释听证。不过你看，法院已经下班了。你的当事人是免不了在联邦拘留所呆上一晚。我们会给他一个单间的，律师先生。”

“我认为联调局是刻意针对我的当事人。”律师挡在了女探员的面前，“事实上，就我所知，你们抓的炼铜批团伙的头目都已经取保候审了不是吗？你们有什么理由不给我当事人做保释呢？”

“能给你当事人保释权利的只有法官。”女探员并不买账，“你尽可以将这些理由向法官提出，不过今晚徐先生是没办法跟你走的。”

“话别说的那么死，只要有法官同意听证，你是无权继续扣留我的当事人的。” 律师说着拿出手机拨通了一个号码交代了几句后对女探员说，“我礼貌地建议你尽快联系联邦检察官。”  
**  
“法官大人，控方不同意任何形式的取保候审。被告如果被定罪，将面临最高20年的刑期，他并非本国公民，而且有着相当的经济实力。如果现在将他释放，被告潜逃机会实在太大。因此，控方要求还押候审。”

“法官大人，我的当事人只是一个怀着美好愿望来这里留学的青年。他不仅没有任何前科记录，还是一位成绩相当优秀的学生。我当事人愿意配合调查，甚至不顾我的强烈反对，他仍愿意向法院交出旅行护照以示诚意，控方所谓的潜逃风险根本不成立。而且联调局在之前的调查过程中针对我当事人，作为一个外国公民不熟知本国法律而进行的一系列不合法行为，让我合理地怀疑，如果他继续留在拘留所中，人身安全将会受到严重威胁。”

“辨方律师，这种无根据的猜测不会给你的当事人带来任何的好处。不过，本庭同意被告徐仁宇取保候审，保释金额为五十万元，现金或者等价抵押物。并且他需要上交所有旅行护照，以及佩戴电子脚镣。保释期间，他不可以出现在18岁以下未成年人直径2英里范围内，每周需要到所辖警局报道一次。”

律师立刻支付了全额的保释金，徐仁宇则被迫在脚踝处戴上了电子脚镣。他的活动范围就是他的整个公寓大小。只要越界一点，警报就会响，并且会有人上门将他以违反保释条例为由抓回拘留所。徐仁宇用脚踢了踢那只电子脚镣，不屑地哼了一声。

“你父亲的电话。”律师将手机递给徐仁宇，“会长很担心你。”

“他是担心我还是担心他的面子。”徐仁宇接过手机放在耳边，“父亲。”

“你在那边到底干了些什么好事？”他的父亲还是一贯地训斥口吻。

“我什么都没干。”徐仁宇淡淡地回答道。

他的父亲叹了口气，说，“你惹到什么人了？”

“你相信我？”徐仁宇有些讶异。

“你是我儿子，说你杀人放火我都不觉得惊讶。但是炼铜？不可能。”

“不过你相信也没用。他们在我电脑里找到了那些东西，我现在有点百口莫辩。”徐仁宇转了转眼珠，故意重重地叹了口气，“爸，我该怎么办？”

电话那一头的人似乎惊讶地忘记了说话。哼，徐仁宇心想，毕竟这是他有记忆以后第一次称呼他的父亲为“爸爸”。

“仁宇，不要向任何人示弱。包括我，”虽然对方说着重话，可能听出明显软化的口气，“有任何需求都可以和XX律师提，只要不是想当总统，他都能帮你办到。”

徐仁宇差点笑出声。他那个严肃得和石雕一样的父亲居然也会开玩笑。

“我知道了。”徐仁宇回答得很温顺，然后听着他父亲让他把手机交还给律师。

律师在他上楼回家之前交给了他一个一次性预付的电话，并交代他联调局很有可能监听他的手机，所以任何他认为会引起当局怀疑的电话和短信都通过那只不记名的电话进行联络。

“如果他们窃听我的住处怎么办？”徐仁宇掂量着新手机问道。

“放心，我已经让人检查过了。他们还没来得及装。”律师看了他一眼后问道，“我现在想确认，你到底知不知道电脑里的那些东西？”

“我以为刑事辩护律师不在乎当事人是不是真的有罪？”徐仁宇挑了挑眉。

“我个人习惯是希望我的当事人和我说实话，这样我可以有的放矢。即便你确实下载了那些东西，我也知道应该避免哪些会令你陷入不利的情况。”

“我确实不知道那些东西怎么出现在我的电脑里，我对这种恶心的东西毫无兴趣。”徐仁宇嫌恶地皱了皱眉，“不过我倒是能想到谁会栽赃我。”

“是谁？”

“一个叫Jack的制服警察，在16分局工作。我不知道他的姓，不过他是个35岁左右的白人，在调来NXPD前，曾在LXPD干过。”

“好，我会去查。”律师点点头，“不过，你是怎么和这种人有瓜葛的？”

“他平时经常跟踪、殴打他的男朋友，甚至警察都因为他打人的事出过警。”徐仁宇神秘地笑了笑，“而那个男朋友就住在我隔壁。”  
**  
陆东植听到隔壁的开门声后第一时间冲了出去。

“仁宇!” 他没法掩饰自己激动的心情，连珠炮似地发问，“你没事了吗？他们为什么要抓你？”

徐仁宇对他露出了一个虚弱的笑容，“Hi,东植。”

“你没事吧？”陆东植走上前去细细地打量着徐仁宇。他看上去很疲惫，眼睛里都是血丝。陆东植看着徐仁宇脆弱的样子，很是心疼。

“进来说吧。”徐仁宇打开门邀请陆东植进屋。

陆东植看着徐仁宇将外套脱下挂在门后的挂钩上，然后走到小厨房烧水。不管什么时候，徐仁宇的动作看起来都是那么赏心悦目。陆东植的眼神忍不住黏在高个子男人的身上，不舍得移开。自从徐仁宇开始期末考试，他已经很久没有和徐仁宇见面了。

“东植，你在看什么？”徐仁宇似乎注意到了他的眼神，“你是在看这个吗？”他指了指自己的脚踝。

悄悄在心里骂了自己一句，陆东植心不在焉地嗯了一声，眼神随着徐仁宇指的方向望去。他的脚踝上扣着一个圆形的装置，上面还有一个绿色的显示灯间或地闪烁。

“这是什么？” 陆东植不解地问。

“这是电子脚镣，”徐仁宇解释道，“我不戴这个，联调局就不让我回来。”

“到底出了什么事？”陆东植走到徐仁宇身边，“他们为什么抓你？”

徐仁宇深吸了一口气，好像很为难。然后，他抬起头看着陆东植的眼睛，“他们指控我非法持有儿童涩晴物品。”

“什么？？”陆东植简直不相信自己的耳朵，“他们疯了吗？”

“他们确实在我的电脑里找到了50G的影像资料和照片。”徐仁宇淡淡地说，“在这个国家，只要持有，不管是不是看过甚至不管是不是你的，都是犯罪。”

陆东植看着徐仁宇发不出任何声音，他现在脑中一片混乱。

“如你所见，东植，我现在被联邦政府控告。”徐仁宇耸了耸肩，叹了口气，“如果定罪成功，我将被判二十年。”

陆东植听到“二十年”的瞬间，觉得自己的呼吸都停滞了。“那……那会怎么样？”

“哈哈，你的问题真可爱。”徐仁宇讪笑着，“我会呆在联邦监狱里的一个单间。如果东植有空，也许你愿意偶尔来看看我。不过，谁会想去看一个因为这种事情坐牢的人呢？”

“我不信，”陆东植像是重新活过来似的，拼命摇着头，“我不相信仁宇会做这种事！！他们一定是搞错了！”

“你为什么相信我？”徐仁宇拿起杯子喝了一口，“东植只不过认识我几个月而已，不是吗？”

“你不是那种人，我就是知道。”陆东植倔强地摇着头，“会做那种事的人，不会一次次地帮我。”

“Jack不也是帮助了你吗？你当初知道他是那样的人吗？”徐仁宇伸手将陆东植的刘海拨开，“东植，你一直这么相信别人可不是好事。”

“你和Jack是不一样的！你从来、从来不要求我做任何事。”陆东植紧紧握住男人的手，“仁宇你只是单纯地帮助我，即使你根本不必这么做。”

徐仁宇抽回自己的手，摇了摇头。

陆东植亦步亦趋地跟着徐仁宇走回了客厅，“我和Jack在一起的这几年，也有其他人知道他打我。我们之前住的地方，那些邻居都知道他是怎么对我。可他们看见我脸上的伤就像不存在一样，没有人会多问一句。只有你，仁宇，只有你会关心我。”

“东植，你知道你特别会对困境中向你伸出援手的人产生错误的想法吗？”徐仁宇放下茶杯，看着陆东植，“Jack是如此。我也是如此。”

“不是的！”陆东植忍不住喊了起来，“仁宇你为什么不相信我呢？”

“东植，我不是不相信你。”徐仁宇歉意地笑了，“我相信你把我当朋友，但这不应该是你相信我没有做那些事的理由。”

“一个真正的罪犯，根本不会花时间来和我这些。”陆东植走到徐仁宇面前蹲了下来，他紧紧盯着徐仁宇的眼睛，“就凭这个，我就相信仁宇是无辜的。”

两人就这么互相看着对方。不知过了多久，徐仁宇轻轻地说了声，“谢谢。”

陆东植忍不住抱住了对方的膝盖，想要把眼眶中的眼泪给压回去。他感觉徐仁宇正在轻轻地摸着他的头顶，他猛地抬起头，那人的手正好落在他的脸上。

“抱歉。”徐仁宇说着，将手移开却被陆东植一把抓住按在自己的脸上。

“仁宇之前问我，你是不是Jack更特别对吗？”陆东植按着对方的手在自己的脸上摩挲，“我从来没对谁有过这样的感觉。我对Jack更多只是感激，但我不喜欢他。可我喜欢你。”

徐仁宇安静地听着陆东植的告白，没有任何表示。

陆东植心“砰砰”地跳着，他不知道徐仁宇会有什么反应。他更害怕徐仁宇会拒绝他，这样他将不敢再和他说话。

“东植，我刚说了，你对伸出援手的人都有——” 

“我不想吻Knox，可我想吻你啊！”陆东植打断了徐仁宇的话。

徐仁宇的眉头微微皱了起来，可他没有移开视线，依然低着头，专注地看着陆东植。

就在陆东植蹲得腿快要发麻的时候，徐仁宇终于低声地问道，“可以吗？”他的眼神难得的，有了些闪烁。

陆东植点了点头，“当然。” 说着，他闭上了双眼。

“把眼睛睁开，东植。”徐仁宇在他耳边说道，“不要把我认错成任何人。”

陆东植涨红了脸，腿因为长时间地蹲姿而微微地颤抖。他慢慢地睁开了眼睛，徐仁宇英俊的脸近在咫尺。

徐仁宇轻轻地按住他的后颈，紧紧盯着他的眼睛，然后覆上了他的嘴唇。

陆东植伸手环住对方的脖子，大气不敢出。他感到那个男人轻轻地磨着他的下唇，却没有任何进一步的意思。陆东植感觉自己的腿快要支撑不住，只能贴着徐仁宇的嘴唇说，“仁宇，我的腿……麻了……”

徐仁宇轻轻地笑了起来，然后他说，“放松吧，我接着你。”

陆东植一下松懈了下来，而徐仁宇就如承诺一般，紧紧地抱住了他。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Woo was planning something. Jack too.

徐仁宇将搁在他腰上的手轻轻挪开，翻身下了床。他从床头柜下拿出了一次性付费的手机，转头了看了眼还在睡梦中的陆东植。

昨晚他默许了陆东植留下过夜，虽然他们除了接吻之外什么都没做。他看着陆东植抱着他哭得泪眼婆娑的样子，心想一般人应该会让陆东植留下而不是快速将他赶跑。

陆东植显然对亲热并不陌生，因为他昨晚咬着徐仁宇的嘴唇不知亲了多久。一开始徐仁宇还顺着他的意，装模做样地敷衍着回应了一会儿。可久而久之，徐仁宇开始不耐烦，但又碍于不能直接将陆东植推开而苦恼了许久。他忽然想到之前在电视上看警察曾用按压犯人颈动脉的手法，致其短暂昏迷。于是他按着记忆中的做法将手环住陆东植的后颈，手指慢慢地摸过他的皮肤找寻准确的位置。还和他吻得难舍难分的陆东植跨坐在他身上，发出了低低地喘息和呻吟，呼出的热气一丝不落地吹入了徐仁宇的耳郭中。

徐仁宇微微地打了个寒战，终于找到了正在皮肤下“突突”跳动着地脉搏，快速地用力按下。果然，身上人没多久便软软地靠在了他身上，没了知觉。徐仁宇长出了口气，将陆东植抱起来走向了角落的大床。

他将人放在了内侧的床罩上后，向后退了几步打量起了陆东植。本来，他根本没打算和陆东植发展到这种地步。于他而言，陆东植和他的男友只不过是自己打发无聊日子的游戏罢了。之前那些有意无意地引诱和暗示，只不过是想看看软弱无能的陆东植能做到什么地步。可徐仁宇忽略了那个该死的白种人，也许陆东植是个笨蛋，但家伙绝不是省油的灯。自己早该想到的，啧。现在，他已经不能施施然从这个游戏里全身而退了。自己刚才下决心亲吻陆东植的瞬间，他就决定这场游戏他绝对不能输。

他从外套口袋里拿出一次性手机向律师发了条短信。 _Jack_ _被LXPD_ _调职的事也许对我的案子有帮助，越详细越好。_ 然后，将手机放进了床头柜下的抽屉中。

此时，陆东植从昏迷中慢慢醒了过来。“仁宇？”他轻轻地叫了声。

“东植，你刚刚晕了过去。” 徐仁宇立刻换上了温柔的表情，来到床边坐下，“没事吧？”

“我没事。”陆东植看着他，露出了一个傻傻的笑容，“我可能是太高兴了。”

“哈哈，东植你太有趣了。”徐仁宇伸手摸了下陆东植的额头，“不会是发烧了吧？”

“也许吧。”陆东植拉住了额头上的手，抬头迎上了徐仁宇的目光，“我会一直陪着仁宇的。”

徐仁宇没有说话。他正在想要如何回应。陆东植总是在这种地方特别出人意料。

似乎意识到了徐仁宇的沉默，陆东植吻了吻他的掌心，继续说，“是仁宇告诉我，除了Jack还有第二条路。也是仁宇第一个鼓励我，让我继续学业。陪着你，是我唯一能够回报的。”

“东植，不要那么轻易对别人做出这种承诺。”徐仁宇抽出自己的手，握住了陆东植的手，“你这点真的要改。”

“不会对你以外的人说这些的。”陆东植的声音是满满的温柔。

徐仁宇努力地控制住了自己想要冷笑的面部肌肉。他不过是随便地说了几句，陆东植却那么轻易地将他当成了救命稻草。这个人的“单纯”程度已经让徐仁宇开始怀疑对方是不是也在说谎话骗自己。也许，陆东植才是最会演戏的那个人也说不定呢？徐仁宇在心里偷笑了一会儿，如果是那样，他说不定会真的爱上他。不过，那应该是下辈子的事了。

“那你可以开始准备SAT了，反正我最近哪里也不能去，可以帮你找些资料。”徐仁宇看似很理解地点了点头，表示对陆东植提议赞同。

“仁宇是实干派的。”陆东植坐起身，慢慢地挪近徐仁宇，“想必动手能力很强吧？”

徐仁宇注意到陆东植的脸颊泛着潮红，瞳孔都有些微微扩张。他这是在勾引自己吗？

“我、我没有其他意思。”陆东植似乎察觉出自己发言不妥，赶忙退后了一些，“仁宇，我不是……”

“没什么，”徐仁宇赶忙安抚道，“我不是为了做这种事，才说喜欢你的。”

陆东植愣了好一会儿，“仁宇，再说一遍。”

“嗯？”徐仁宇疑惑地看着他，“再说什么？”

“你刚刚说你喜欢我。”陆东植喃喃道，“你再说一遍，好吗？”

“我喜欢你。”徐仁宇重复道。

陆东植扑了过来，他用力地抱紧了徐仁宇。徐仁宇感觉自己快要窒息了，而且他的两只手被紧紧地箍住，让他不能再次用按压颈动脉的方法让陆东植晕厥。

“我也是。”陆东植的声音闷闷得。

徐仁宇只能任由陆东植久久地抱着。这之后，他们又交换了几个长长的吻，直到陆东植抱着他沉沉地睡去。

徐仁宇则一夜无眠。

**

徐仁宇拿着手机走到小厨房，背过身看了起来。

徐仁宇还算满意律师的效率。他给徐仁宇发了一封邮件，附件内是Jack在LXPD从警时的记录。虽然一些相关人士的名字都被隐去，但不难看出Jack作为一名警察，可以算得上是声名狼藉。在他12年的从警生涯中，曾经11次因为执法不当而被内部警告，收到过至少15次投诉和三次控告，不过后来原告撤诉这件事也不了了之。直到一年前，他因为执法 **严重** 不当，被停职调查了将近两个月。后来Jack主动向LXPD提交了调职申请，Jack也因此从西岸转移到了东岸。在NXPD的这几个月里，似乎没什么特别值得注意的地方。Jack似乎是吃了教训，开始变得规矩起来。徐仁宇却觉得，那最后一次让他停职的事件，也许让他改变了行事手法。这种人的本性，怎么可能一夜之间改头换面呢？

“仁宇。”徐仁宇听到陆东植的脚步声，立刻将一次性手机滑进了口袋里，转而早已准备在吧台上的另一只手机拿在了手里。没必要让陆东植知道他不该知道的事情。

“东植，早。”他忙碌地摆弄着咖啡机，“咖啡可以吗？”

陆东植从身后抱住了他，头懒懒地搁在他的肩膀上，“可以。仁宇你在看什么？”

“新闻上说，亚洲现在爆发了呼吸综合征，好几个国家都关闭了边界。韩国也是其中之一，我有点担心我的父亲。” 徐仁宇垮下肩膀，心事重重似地说着。

“伯父会没事的。你要不要打个电话问问？”陆东植接过手机看了几眼，“确认一下，也好不那么担心。”

“我不想让他知道我现在因为这种原因被政府起诉，”徐仁宇一边拿出量杯接着浓缩咖啡，一边打开橱柜取出咖啡杯，“但我在他面前藏不了任何事。”

“仁宇和我一样呢，我在我爸面前也是撒不了一点谎。”陆东植放下手机，亲了亲徐仁宇的耳朵，“不过，如果伯父知道的话，也许还能提供一些帮助。”

“他能提供什么帮助？我父亲就是个上班族而已，哪有什么资格和联邦政府对话。”徐仁宇耸了耸肩。他也并非完全吹牛，老头子确实天天去公司，比上班族勤快多了。

“对了，仁宇请了律师吗？”陆东植突然问道。

“嗯……就是联邦政府提供的公设辩护人。”徐仁宇一边扯着谎，一边用起泡器将半杯牛奶打成了满满一杯奶泡，然后倒入了准备好的浓缩咖啡里。

“至少有人在帮仁宇，我也能放心一些。”陆东植的卷发一直时不时地蹭过徐仁宇的下巴，搞得他很是烦躁。

“东植，尝尝吧。”他拿起咖啡杯往后递过去，顺势挣脱了陆东植的怀抱，向一旁的水池移了过去。

陆东植不疑有他，接过杯子喝了一口。

“好香。”陆东植喝了一口，奶泡在他嘴唇边留下了白色痕迹。

徐仁宇清洗着器皿，一边用余光注视着陆东植。矮个子的男人又喝了几口，然后偷偷向他瞥了一眼。

“仁宇要不要尝尝？”陆东植端着咖啡杯走了过来，伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴角边的泡沫，“好棒，比店里的还好喝。”

你喝过多少家？徐仁宇当然没问出口。他沥干手上水分，凑过去舔掉了陆东植嘴唇上地泡沫，“是挺不错的。”

陆东植倏地红了脸。徐仁宇了然地看着他放下杯子，勾住自己的脖子。他到底有多喜欢接吻？

“我一会儿要去买东西，仁宇要我带些什么回来吗？”陆东植在接吻的间隙，低声地问道。

“不用麻烦。”徐仁宇摇了摇头，“我一会儿要去16分局报道。”

“报道？”陆东植直起身子，“可你不是不能出家门吗？”

“法庭要求我今天必须去16分局报道。我离开家之前要打电话告知保释委员会，这样警报就不会响。不过他们也限制我必须在半小时内到达警局，回程也同样。”

“16分局……”，陆东植有些犹豫。

“怎么了？”徐仁宇看着他，明知故问地说道。

“仁宇，Jack就在16分局工作。”陆东植像是公布重大新闻一般郑重地看着他，“你尽量不要和他说话。”

“我会保密的。”徐仁宇眨了眨眼，“我没那么傻。”

“我不是说这个。”陆东植眼神有些慌张，“Jack, 他……总之，你尽量不要和他有接触。Knox警官也在16分局，你可以找她报道。”

“我不认为我可以自由选择向谁报道。”徐仁宇摇了摇头，尽显无奈的神色。

陆东植思考了很久，最后说，“我陪你去吧。”

“你不是不想见到Jack吗？”徐仁宇轻轻地搭上了陆东植肩，将他带出了小厨房，“我自己去，东植不用担心。”

“那你报道完，就和我发消息……不，打个电话好吗？”陆东植似乎还是不甚放心。徐仁宇点点头，表示同意。

等陆东植离去后，徐仁宇给律师又发了一条信息，“16分局的Knox警官知道Jack殴打他男友的事。也许她也会有用。”

**

Jack正在整理从17分局拿来的报告。他最近因为表现良好，被队长特地安排去协助驻扎在17分局的FBI特别调查小组（Special Task）。昨天早晨，FBI那些家伙一举拿下了恋童癖组织的多个主要成员和地下分享网站的多位成员。包括那个姓徐的黄鬼。

Jack光是凭想象，嘴角就忍不住弯了起来。那个臭小鬼绝对想不到自己是怎么摊上这种事的，他只不过是借了那些恋童癖上传文件的信号，把那些“罪证”也给徐仁宇上传了一份。

他本来以为这个家伙不过是个爱管闲事的邻居，没想到还是个喜欢“英雄救美”的蠢货。他以为Jack真的不会去查到底是谁给Knox打了那通碍事的电话么？报警也不知道用匿名电话，果然是个什么都不知道的外国垃圾。

在这个国家，恋童癖的指控可不是那么简单就被消除的。即便是法院定不了他的罪，这个案底永远都会跟着他，到时候别说念书，能不能在这个国家呆下去都成问题。Jack神色阴沉地想着，不用自己亲自动手，他就没办法生存了。

“Jack，怎么今天这么有空回这里。联调局的人不到处差你做事了吗？” Knox的声音突然在他身后响了起来。

Jack回过神立刻满脸堆笑地回答,“今天我休息，但是想回分局做些事。何况好久没来队里了，想看看能不能帮上忙。”

Knox赞许似地点了点头, “你最近确实表现不错，刚刚队长又夸了你一顿。看来升职再望。”

“别说笑了，我连考试都没报名，还说什么升职。”Jack摆摆手，谦虚地笑了笑，“倒是你，Knox，考试准备得怎么样？”

“就那样，尽力吧。”Knox似乎不太想谈这件事，“对了，家里的事，你打算怎么办？”

“家里的事？”Jack愣了一下，然后立刻意识到Knox应该是指陆东植, “嗯，还没有和他见过面。我最近去参加了匿名情绪管理互助小组，想过段时间再和他谈谈。而且他也许还在生气吧？”

Knox惊讶地睁大了眼，“你去参加互助小组了？Barsky，我不得不说，这真的是勇敢的一步。”女警似乎有些感动，“很少有人愿意主动走出这一步。”

“我不想失去他。”Jack这句话说得很真诚。他也确实不想失去陆东植，他们在一起三年，有过快乐的时光，当然也有黑暗的时刻。他有自己的心魔要处理，但他更不能忍受陆东植和别人在一起。他可以努力改变，但是碍事的人照样除掉。就像在L市那时候一样。

“Knox，这里有个保释的人来报道。”一位警官走进大厅，指着门外说道。

Knox拿起甜甜圈正要塞进嘴里，她想了想还是放了回去。“带他进来吧。”

警官往外喊了声，“喂，你，进来吧。”

来人正是徐仁宇。Jack看到他的脸出现在这里时，相当惊讶。他居然被保释了吗？

Knox还在找着什么，根本没有察觉徐仁宇的到来。Jack直接拿起旁边的空白表格和当班的警察说，“我来吧。”

Knox抬起头看了他一眼，然后又往徐仁宇的方向看了一眼。

“仁……”Jack看到Knox顿了一下，似乎往他这里看了一眼，“Barsky，这个事就不麻烦你了。”

“没关系，我正好没事。Knox你去忙别的吧。”Jack说话间已经走到了徐仁宇面前。

“你，是东植的邻居吧？”Jack装出惊讶的样子，“怎么到这里来报到了？”

对方只是盯着他看了一会儿，平静地说，“法官让我来辖区的警局报道。”随后，将一个文件夹交给了他，“麻烦你了，警官。”

Jack镇定地接过文件夹，不让对方察觉出一丝异样。刚刚徐仁宇看他的那一眼，让他极度不舒服。这个黄鬼是不是知道些什么？应该不可能，他怎么可能知道呢。

Jack打开文件夹后，快速地扫了法官定的保释金额。那一栏清晰地写着“50万美金，现金支票全额支付”。Jack盯着看了好一会儿，有些呆滞。

“警官，有什么问题吗？”徐仁宇问道。

“不，没什么。”Jack回过神，立刻着手填写表格, “你坐在那边等一会儿，填好表格会叫你的。”

徐仁宇闻言，便走到了一旁的凳子上坐了下来。

Jack瞥了他一眼，发现了脚踝上的电子追踪器。哼，果然法院还是不会这种人太客气。有钱又怎么样？

Jack快速地填完表格，然后填上时间并签上了自己名字。

“徐仁宇，把名字签了就行了。” Jack对着那边的年轻男人说道。

徐仁宇走过来，细细地看了遍表格，然后拿起原子笔签下了自己的名字。

“你来这里的事，东植知道吗？” Jack低声问了句，他装出关切的神情，竭力掩饰内心的幸灾乐祸。

“Barsky警官不如自己去问东植吧。你不是他男朋友吗？”徐仁宇微笑地答道。

Jack皮笑肉不笑地答道, “你说的不错。下次报道，可不要忘记了。”

徐仁宇略微用力且快速地点了下头，向Jack优雅地致意，然后就转身离开了。

Jack坐回椅子上，想了一会儿，拿出手机发了条短信。

_东植，我有重要的事找你，能见一面吗？地点你定。_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Woo was late for home. Parol Officer needed to conduct a research and send the warning notice. Dong Sik wintnessed everything.
> 
> SMUT IN THE END.  
> 有一辆小车。

陆东植收到短信时，正在街角的超市采购生活用品。Jack名字出现在屏幕的瞬间，陆东植就把手机塞回了背包。这是他现在最不想听到和看到的名字。他不想去面对没和Jack正式分手这个事实，即便他已经对那个男人没了感情。长久以来，他总是被各种各样的阻碍和理由困住，他觉得他根本没办法逃离Jack。可自从徐仁宇的出现后，陆东植想这也许并不是无解的问题。陆东植明白应该和Jack说清楚，然后再和仁宇开始一段新的关系。毕竟现在这样，对徐仁宇很不公平。至于Jack，他们早就已经名存实亡，陆东植并没有多大的罪恶感。

但，陆东植比任何人都清楚Jack听到实话后会做什么，他不想让那个男人再给仁宇的现状雪上加霜。他想了会儿，又拿出手机仔细地查看了消息。重要的事？又是那套痛哭流涕的道歉，然后重复他们三年以来一直循环往复的闹剧。陆东植眼神黯了黯，没有徐仁宇的时候，他只是日复一日地忍受着这些，还不断催眠自己Jack总有一天会改变。可事实是，没有任何一技之长的自己，如何要逃离对陆东植来说拥有绝对社会优势和权力的警察呢？他是喜欢徐仁宇得，非常喜欢，比当初对Jack半含感恩的心情要强烈得多。可同时不可否认，自己的确想要利用徐仁宇摆脱Jack的控制。当他决定敲开徐仁宇的大门时，也许他的直觉就明白这是一次不可多得的机会。

陆东植摇了摇头，仁宇于他绝不是工具。他对仁宇的感情并不是逢场作戏，所以他才想要和Jack将一切说明白，彻底告别那些不堪回首的过去。仁宇值得他认真对待。有生以来第一次，陆东植开始认真地考虑未来的可能性。

他确实应该和Jack好好谈谈，当然他们的话题不用涉及仁宇。陆东植注意到Jack这次并没有像往常一般，直接找到他住的地方，而是很客气地让他决定见面地点。他能把这个当做一个信号吗？

陆东植觉得脑袋里乱糟糟的，正当他还在犹豫要怎样回复Jack的短信时，一通来自仁宇的来电打断了他的思路。

“仁宇！”陆东植按下通话键，快速地放到了耳边。

“东植。”徐仁宇柔和的嗓音让陆东植混乱的思绪稍稍平静了一些，“我结束了，正在回去的路上。”

“是吗，那就好，那就好。”陆东植拿起一盒茶包细细地看了起来，他在徐仁宇的家里见过这个牌子。

“嗯，就这样。我先挂了。”徐仁宇似乎一边走一边和他打电话，陆东植听到带着略带急促地呼吸声从另一端传来。

“等等！仁宇，那个，你想喝茶吗？”不想让徐仁宇这么快就挂电话，陆东植看着手中茶包，随口问出了口。

“怎么这么问？”徐仁宇听着有点疑惑。

“我在超市看到了你喜欢的牌子，有新的口味。”陆东植捏着包装盒，眼睛瞟到了货架上标注的价格。19.99美金8小袋。

“是吗？是什么？”徐仁宇似乎来了兴趣。

“呃，嗯，Chamo…抱歉，仁宇。我不认识这个词，看图片似乎是菊花。”陆东植有点尴尬看着包装上的单词。

“Chamomile,”徐仁宇的声音没什么起伏，“洋甘菊。”

“哦，嗯，那仁宇喜欢吗？” 陆东植也没太在意单词的具体读法，他只是想做一些能让仁宇高兴的事。

“我挺喜欢洋甘菊的。”徐仁宇的声音又变得轻快了起来，陆东植不觉也跟着轻松了起来，“但是没关系吗？应该不便宜。”

“没关系，你喜欢就好。”陆东植将包装盒扔进购物篮中。

“谢谢，东植。我很喜欢。”徐仁宇的声音变得低沉起来，“你在哪里？我去找你。”

陆东植心中一阵悸动。徐仁宇每次降低声线时，他都觉得耳朵麻麻得。

“我就在街角的那家超市，Gristedes.”陆东植用同样低低的声音答道，“那我等你。”

“一会儿见。”说罢，徐仁宇挂断了电话。

“好。”陆东植对着已经回到home page的屏幕答应道。

**

徐仁宇看了眼屏幕上的时间，他还剩20分钟不到的时间走回家。保释官曾提醒他，如果超过规定的时间，就会派人上门警告。情况严重的条件下，会将他直接押回拘留所。

他玩味地想着刚刚的那通电话。陆东植那种一旦黏上就掏心掏肺的性格虽然让他不舒服，可也不是完全一无是处。毕竟好几次他都让徐仁宇刮目相看，也让他逐渐偏离了自己原本的计划。既然如此，何不让陆东植对自己的“处境”有个直观的了解。徐仁宇想知道，陆东植到底能为他做到哪步。

他放慢脚步，拿出另一个手机查起了邮件。律师给他发了一封有关Jack Barsky调职来N市前，最后一次出警记录。这之后，就是长达两个月的停职调查。想必这最后一次出勤发生了什么重要的事。老头子有一点没说错，这个律师确实有点能耐。尽管徐仁宇不清楚具体流程，不过一个在职警官的出警记录想必不是那么容易拿到手的。何况这份文件上，甚至没有将当事人的姓名和地名抹去。

文件上标注的起因是接到报警，说有人在一家餐厅聚众斗殴，所以Jack和另外一警员赶到现场处理。期间两名警员似乎和当事人发生了激烈的肢体冲突。其中一名警察甚至开了枪，造成其中一名当事人受重伤。内务部对开枪的警察进行了停职处理，并且对他开枪的正当性持有怀疑。而那名受伤的当事人因为伤及脊椎，终身瘫痪。

那名开枪的警员就是Jack。徐仁宇一点都不觉得意外，确实像那个白种人会做的事。直到他看到受伤当事人和餐厅的名字时，徐仁宇的脸上浮现出了难以置信的笑容。刚刚在见到Jack 的同时，他就肯定这次的指控和他绝对脱不了关系。那个白种人根本藏不住幸灾乐祸的样子。

“不知道陆东植要是知道这件事，会怎么想呢。”徐仁宇盯着文件上的名字自言自语道。他简直要当场大笑出来，这真是天赐良机。他抬手看了看手表。还剩10分钟，看来他要稍稍加快脚程去见陆东植。毕竟他可不想拖得太久，以至于被关回拘留所。

徐仁宇只需要陆东植“直观地”感受下他被公权力机构“骚扰”的处境就够了。

**

陆东植在超市门口站了20分钟，寒风吹得他有点睁不开眼睛。他本想站在超市里等，可是又怕徐仁宇看不到自己而错过。

他跺了跺脚，希望能驱走些寒冷。他又抬起头往对面的路口望了眼，终于欣喜地发现了那个熟悉的身影。

徐仁宇穿着深棕色的羊毛大衣，戴着同色系的帽子和手套。他身材高挑而且瘦削，在人群中很显眼。陆东植就这么呆呆地看着那个男人向自己款款走来，忘了出声。

“怎么在外面等，不冷吗？”徐仁宇抬手摸了摸陆东植的鼻尖，“都冻红了。”

“怕你看不到我。”陆东植终于回过神，他腾出一只手摸了摸自己冰凉的鼻尖，“没关系，韩国的冬天比这里冷多了。”

徐仁宇伸出手，“要我帮忙吗？” 他用眼神示意了下陆东植手中提着的几个塑料袋。

“那仁宇拿最轻的吧。”陆东植说着把一个装着轻便物品的袋子递了过去，“给。”

“原来我在你眼里这么脆弱。”徐仁宇挑了挑眉，接过了袋子。

“我习惯了。何况……”陆东植欲言又止地盯着徐仁宇。

“东植，有什么话就直说。”徐仁宇微微低下头，看着陆东植的眼睛，“我不是Jack，你可以和我说任何想说的话。”

陆东植听到“Jack”的名字，眼角有些抽搐。但他知道徐仁宇不是故意，只是想让他安心罢了。他吸了口气，轻轻地说，“我可以……牵你的手吗？”

徐仁宇咧嘴笑了一下，然后牵起了陆东植空着的手，“这种事以后不用问的。”

“仁宇好像不喜欢别人碰，”陆东植看着徐仁宇握住自己的手，心中一热，“我不想让你不舒服。”

徐仁宇听到这话，似乎背后僵了下。陆东植感到对方突然收紧了手上的力道，赶忙问，“仁宇怎么了？”

“不，没什么。东植，你真体贴。”徐仁宇并没有转过脸，只是拉着陆东植一直往前走。

陆东植也就没再说什么。徐仁宇的背影看起来似乎有些遥远，仿佛一眨眼就会消失不见。他只是握紧了 高个子男人的手，想让这一刻停留地久一些。

**

徐仁宇拉着陆东植的手一路往住处走去。走过街角时，徐仁宇看到了停在路边的一辆陌生车牌的福特“水星”。

来了。

徐仁宇心脏跳得有些快。他等会儿该摆什么脸呢？无奈？困扰？厌烦？还是全部过一遍？他悄悄转过头，瞥了眼身后的陆东植。矮个男人果不其然还是盯着他，看见自己回头还低下了头。

徐仁宇觉得陆东植这点相当奇怪，明明那么主动，如果不是自己没心情，估计该做不该做的都已经做了。现在只是看一眼就害羞了？

不过他现在不关心这些，他需要陆东植这个观众好好履行他的职责。

保释官是个结实的墨西哥裔男性。他看着手上的GPS定位系统，一脸冷漠地看着向他走来的徐仁宇。

“你迟到了10分钟，徐仁宇。”保释官用手指戳着手表，“你已经被警告过要准时回家，不然会有严重的后果。忘了吗？”

陆东植显然不明白发生了什么，他悄声地问徐仁宇，“仁宇，他是谁？”

“是我的保释官。”徐仁宇依然面朝着保释官，他松开陆东植地手，试图和对方解释，“我刚去超市买东西，所以耽误了一点时间。”

“这不是理由。”保释官面无表情地摇头，“走吧，我要上楼例行检查。”

“例行检查？”徐仁宇有些惊讶，这他倒是没想到，“你需要抓我回去吗？”

“10分钟还不至于，但是你已经违反规定了。所以我必须做例行检查，包括你的电子追踪器。”保释官指了指他脚踝处。

徐仁宇想到了身上的另外一个手机。他不确定对方是不是要搜身，他也不能问。徐仁宇快速地思考了起来。

  
“请..请问，你有搜查令吗？”陆东植在一旁突然开了口。

  
保释官和徐仁宇同时向矮个子男人看去。

  
“你是谁？”保释官口气不耐烦地问了句，“是他的律师？”

  
“不好意思，保释官先生，这是我的朋友。他不是很清楚保释的规定，请你不要见怪。”徐仁宇陪笑道，挡在了陆东植的前面。

  
保释官点点头，不想过多地和陆东植交流。

  
徐仁宇看到陆东植还想说些什么，急忙拉住了他，摇了摇头。陆东植有点委屈地看着他，不过还是点头同意了。

  
保释官指了指楼上，“你走前面。”

  
徐仁宇绕过保释官，先一步走上了楼梯，陆东植则跟在后面。徐仁宇不停地思考着应该如何将手机藏起来，保释官似乎在身后一直盯着他，也不能有太大的动作。他在楼梯转弯处，扫了眼身后的陆东植。陆东植今天穿了长款的羽绒服，两边各有一个大大的口袋。徐仁宇立刻有了主意。

  
他突然脚下一崴，向后倒去。陆东植见状，扔掉手上的袋子，尖叫着去扶他。徐仁宇一把勾住陆东植的脖子，后者一手抱住他的腰，一手拉紧了扶手，脸上满是惊恐的神色。保释官似乎也吓了一跳，他赶忙弯下腰去捡陆东植掉在地上的东西。此时，徐仁宇的手快速从陆东植的头颈处下滑到腰部的位置。陆东植以为他还没站稳，又收紧了手上的力道，确保徐仁宇不会继续往下掉。

  
“仁宇你没事吧？”陆东植满脸慌张，吓得不轻。徐仁宇皱了皱眉，然后快速吻了下陆东植的嘴唇，同时将那只一次性手机塞进了陆东植的口袋里。

  
“仁宇！”陆东植脸霎时通红。

  
“放心，他没看见。”徐仁宇低声地笑了。正巧，保释官抬起了头，将袋子递了过去。

  
“谢谢。”徐仁宇赶忙道谢，陆东植接过袋子，也点了点头。

“走路长眼睛，你这样要害死三个人。”保释官听上去有些气急败坏。

  
徐仁宇赶忙直起身子，表示歉意。陆东植似乎还有些担心，扶在他腰上的手有些恋恋不舍。

到了门口，徐仁宇摸出钥匙开了门。保释官让他等在门外，等搜查完室内后才能进去。陆东植见状便往自己那间走去，徐仁宇一把拉住了他的胳膊。

  
陆东植疑惑地看着他，徐仁宇则说，“东植，别走。” 绝不能让陆东植脱下那件羽绒服，更不能让他发现手机。

  
陆东植闻言，眼神瞬间柔软了起来。“我只是放一下东西，马上就过来。”

  
“你可以把东西放在我这里。”徐仁宇现在要用任何理由留下他，之后再后悔也来得及。

  
陆东植睁大双眼看着徐仁宇，似乎不相信自己听到了什么。保释官此时结束室内的搜查，走了出来。

  
“举起双手，面朝墙站好。”保释官对着徐仁宇命令道。

  
徐仁宇看了眼陆东植，便照做了。他听到陆东植倒吸了一口气。保释官从肩膀开始，对他进行拍击搜身。期间，他拿出了徐仁宇的手机看了眼。徐仁宇将自己那支手机的密码都已经解除，方便操作。保释官似乎觉得没什么可疑的地方，然后他蹲下身，检查起了徐仁宇脚上的跟踪器。

  
陆东植站在一旁看着，徐仁宇从余光中看到矮个子男人好几次转开了头，仿佛无法忍受眼前的场景一般。

  
“可以了。下次准时回家，不然就不会像今天这么简单了。”保释官拿出GPS追踪器，解除了屏幕上的警报提示，“再犯是什么后果，你很清楚。”

  
徐仁宇点点头，目送保释官离开。

  
等保释官彻底消失在他们的视线时，陆东植几乎瞬间就贴了上来。他紧紧抱住徐仁宇，头埋在他的颈间。

  
徐仁宇摸了摸男人卷卷的头发，“我们进去吧。”

  
关上门后，陆东植勾住徐仁宇的脖子，一秒钟都不想浪费似地吻了起来。徐仁宇忍住推开对方的冲动，而是顺着陆东植的背脊往口袋处移动。陆东植似乎注意到他的不专心，他退开些看着徐仁宇，“仁宇，你是不是不——”

  
徐仁宇立刻低头压住陆东植的嘴唇，打断了对方。他撬开陆东植的牙关，伸出舌头扫过男人敏感的上颚，然后吸允起了舌尖。陆东植立刻投入地回应起来，完全忘记了刚才的小插曲。

  
徐仁宇则顺着陆东植的腰线，摸到了口袋，将手机取了出来。然后，他摩挲着陆东植的脖子，找到突突跳着的动脉按了下去。

  
陆东植乖乖地晕了过去。  
**  
陆东植迷迷糊糊醒来的时候，徐仁宇正在泡茶。

  
“东植，这是你买的。尝尝看吧。”高个子男人端着茶杯走到他面前。

  
“仁宇，我怎么了？”陆东植记得自己和徐仁宇正在接吻，然后就没意识了，“昨晚也是。”

  
“人过于激动，肾上腺素上升过快也会产生晕眩。”徐仁宇笑了笑，喝了口茶，“等你习惯后，就不会晕倒了。”

  
“习惯了？”陆东植疑惑地问道。徐仁宇眼中狡黠的神色突然让他意识到对方指的是什么。

  
陆东植脸红的像只烤熟的龙虾，他立刻抓住茶杯喝了起来。一点都不烫嘴，是可以直接入口的温度。仁宇这种细心地地方，让陆东植着迷。

  
当他的眼神扫过徐仁宇脚踝上闪烁着的追踪器时，徐仁宇被搜身的一幕又出现在了他的眼前。陆东植捏紧了杯柄，他受不了别人像对待囚犯一样对待仁宇。

  
“仁宇，只要你回来稍微晚一些，他们就能这样吗？”陆东植难以掩藏自己的怒气，“你还没被定罪，不是罪犯，他们怎么能这样呢！”

  
“我现在被指控的是联邦重罪，万一定罪是重犯。”提到自己身上的指控，徐仁宇的眉宇间似乎又重新笼罩了一层愁云惨淡的气息，“他们这样做，也是出于保护公众的利益吧。”

  
“什么公众的利益！他们根本就是欺负人！”陆东植愤怒地放下茶杯，“我在L市的时候，也被不由分说地拦下要求查看身份证。我根本什么都没做！难道就因为我是亚裔，所以、所以……”

  
“东植，冷静点。”徐仁宇搂住他的肩膀，揉着他的肩头，“别去想以前那些不开心的事了。我现在除了等待开庭，没有其他选择了。希望陪审团能还我一个清白吧。”

  
陆东植看着徐仁宇俊美的脸庞，那双令人着迷的眼睛里却是掩藏不住的血丝和疲惫。他抬起手盖住了徐仁宇的眼睛，“睡一会儿吧，仁宇。”

  
徐仁宇点点头，打算起身时却被陆东植按住了肩膀。“你可以睡在这里，我陪你。”

  
徐仁宇似乎不理解他的意思，他疑惑地盯着陆东植，不明白他想干什么。陆东植指指自己的大腿，“睡这儿，我可以帮你放松下头部。”

  
高个子男人看着他，略带疑惑地躺了下去。陆东植在徐仁宇的脑袋和自己的大腿之间放了一个靠垫，让对方能更舒服一些。然后他按住徐仁宇前额开始慢慢地向后推。

  
“我和阿姨学过一些按摩的功夫，她很会做这些。我爸经常让她帮着放松。”陆东植边说边轻轻地按。

  
“东植，你想没想过回L市去看看。”徐仁宇闭着眼睛，似乎很享受，“你在L市还有朋友的吧？”

  
“我几乎没什么朋友。以前打工的地方认识了几个不错的人，但是….”陆东植停顿了一下，接着道，“因为Jack不喜欢他们，我也就不来往了。”

  
“我记得你说过，你朋友送你回家后，Jack才开始那种行为的是吗？”徐仁宇的声音听上去飘忽，

  
“那个朋友和你关系很不错吧？”

  
“是的，那是我在这里交的第一个算是关系不错的。他是餐厅一起打工的前辈，”陆东植微微笑了起来，“他很照顾我，我摔了盘子也替我挡了过去。”

  
“你喜欢他？”徐仁宇突然问道。

  
“算吧，但不是那种喜欢。”陆东植慢慢地将按摩的位置往后移，“不是喜欢仁宇的这种喜欢。”

  
“那我放心了。”陆东植能感受到徐仁宇挑眉毛时，发丝被牵动的变化，“和他也没联系了吗？”

  
“自从那次以后，Jack就不让我出门了。他把我的手机都摔坏了，也就没了号码。”陆东植惋惜地说道，“那家店也不错，下次要是有机会和仁宇一起去L市的话，我想带你去。他们做的韩国料理很地道，比我现在工作的这家店还要好。”

  
“哪家店叫什么？”徐仁宇好奇地问着。

  
“Tanbooki.”

  
“真是个奇怪的名字。”徐仁宇感叹道。陆东植觉得躺在自己腿上的男人似乎有点高兴，不过他也没多想。确实是个奇怪的名字。

  
“L市只有这一家吗？”徐仁宇继续问道，“韩国料理店很多都有连锁吧？”

  
“据我所知就那一家，因为老板没打算开分店。他说只想把食物做好，精力有限。”陆东植感慨道。

  
“东植，我觉得你不应该就这么把以前的朋友丢了。”徐仁宇的手指敲击着沙发背，“以前是Jack不让你，但是你有选择权的话，还是应该联系的。人不应该把过去都丢了。”

“你说得对，”陆东植轻轻地笑了，“确实应该联系下前辈，不知道他现在好不好。”

  
“有空可以把SAT准备起来，UC系统的学校都不错。考虑回C州念大学吗？” 徐仁宇继续问着。

  
“我回C州，仁宇岂不是一个人在这里？”陆东植摇摇头，“等你的事结束了，我在考虑学校吧。我不想离你太远。”

  
“也好。”徐仁宇侧过头吻了吻他的手背。

  
陆东植轻轻地按着徐仁宇的后颈，“痛吗？如果太用力，和我说。”

  
“不用，正好。东植，你真贤惠。”徐仁宇睁开眼睛看着陆东植。

  
陆东植笑了笑，“贤惠也没用，我又不是女人，做不了别人妻子。”

  
“谁说贤惠一定得做妻子？”徐仁宇皱了皱眉头，“看不出东植的思维这么传统。”

  
“我们家就是传统的韩国家庭。”陆东植揉着徐仁宇的眉心，将皱起的眉头捋平，“不像仁宇这么西化。”

  
“你觉得我西化？”徐仁宇握住陆东植的手，“我也是韩国传统家庭长大的，东植xi。”

  
“可你就是和别人不一样，”陆东植抽出手继续按着徐仁宇的脖子，“你很快就接受我喜欢男人这件事了。”

  
“或许是因为我也喜欢男人呢？”徐仁宇漫不经心地说着，“何况，这里同性可以结婚。你想做妻子，也不是不可以。”

  
陆东植手慢慢停了下来。他将手滑到徐仁宇的胸前，在胸口的地方画着圈。

  
“仁宇……”陆东植低下头在徐仁宇耳边呢喃着，手顺势滑到了高个子男人的腰线以下，“我虽然做不了妻子，但我可以做妻子能做的事。”

  
徐仁宇的目光顺着陆东植的手往下看了会儿，然后抬起头，“东植，你比自己想象得胆子大得多。”

  
“我只对仁宇这样。”陆东植伸手覆盖住了徐仁宇裆部的位置，轻轻地揉了起来。不一会儿，他能感觉到手下的部位逐渐硬了起来。

  
“你想我用手还是嘴？还是别的地方？”陆东植边说边亲吻徐仁宇的脸颊。

  
“你想用哪里？”徐仁宇的呼吸微微不稳，“我听你的。”

  
“你这样会让我胡作非为的，仁宇。”陆东植笑了起来，“下次吧，这次就听你的。我想让你放松一会儿。”

  
“你和Jack是怎么做的？”徐仁宇突然问道。

  
陆东植揉着鼓起部分的手顿住了。“这个时候，不要提他的名字可以吗？”陆东植有些泄气。

  
“我要抹去他在你身上留下的一切。”徐仁宇压低声线说着，“这个理由，东植觉得可以吗？”

  
陆东植闭了闭眼睛，他继续摸着徐仁宇已然发硬的部位，咬着他的耳垂说，“他每次都是直接来，哪怕是一开始的时候。仁宇也想这样吗？”

  
徐仁宇显然变得犹豫起来。陆东植看出了他的踌躇，“仁宇不必那么做的。他已经是过去式了，现在我只想让你高兴而已。”

  
“如果只有我一个人高兴，那我和Jack还有什么区别呢？”

  
“仁宇让我做什么，我都高兴。”陆东植吻着徐仁宇的嘴唇，伸出舌头引诱着依然躺着的男人。

  
“那就按你喜欢的来吧。”徐仁宇抬手勾住陆东植的脖子，“东植做什么，我都高兴。”

  
陆东植咽了口口水。他松开手，示意徐仁宇起身。高个子男人依言坐了起来，等待着陆东植接下去的动作。陆东植快速脱去自己的羊毛衫，只剩一件紧身地短袖T恤，然后快速地解开牛仔裤的扣子。徐仁宇在这过程中一直盯着他，一动不动。陆东植伸手将T恤的领口扯开，露出了胸前光滑的皮肤。两边的乳头因为兴奋，立了起来。他确信徐仁宇透过薄薄的T恤，看得一清二楚。

  
陆东植将高个男人按在沙发背上，自己抬起身子跨了上去。他勾住男人的脖子，慢慢将身体往下沉，直到他的臀部隔着牛仔裤感受到了徐仁宇坚挺的部位才停止。徐仁宇眼睛自始至终一直都没有离开过他，那双墨色的眼睛牢牢地抓住了他的身心。

  
他忍不住低头和徐仁宇亲吻了起来，他想要感受男人的舌头占有自己的触感。徐仁宇配合地仰起头，方便陆东植动作。陆东植伸手摸索着徐仁宇黑色西裤地拉链，用食指和拇指捏住拉链用磨人的速度慢慢往下来，同时伸出中指不轻不重地滑过逐渐露出真容的性器。饶是徐仁宇也忍不住吸了口气，陆东植见状立刻加深了这个吻。徐仁宇不甘示弱地挺了下身子，性器隔着布料直直地滑过了陆东植的臀缝。

  
“嗯！”颤栗感顺着陆东植的尾椎骨一直蔓延到神经末梢，他快要受不了了。但是他不想那么快，这不是和Jack的例行公事。这是他和仁宇的第一次，不管他们是不是做到最后，他都希望能够慢一点再慢一点。As if they have all the time in the world.陆东植忘了哪里看过这句台词，不过他觉得很合适。因为和仁宇在一起的时候，他总会忘记时间的流逝。

  
徐仁宇松开了他的嘴，气息不稳地贴着他问道，“你准备隔着裤子射吗？”

  
“呵……仁宇，你胆子一点都不比我小呢。” 陆东植又深深地吻了吻他，“你可以碰我的。”

  
“碰哪里？”徐仁宇用陆东植最喜欢的低哑声线问道。

  
“胸，碰我的胸。”陆东植几乎将这几个字吹入徐仁宇的耳中。他拉起男人的手，往自己的胸口处按。

  
徐仁宇低低地笑了声，抽离了陆东植的手，转而伸进了他的T恤里摸索了起来。男人准确找到了凸起的位置，用手指狠狠捏住揉弄了起来。

  
“东植，你知不知道’隔靴搔痒’这个词？”徐仁宇恶意地按住了他的乳头，一手用力按住他的背部，让自己的性器毫无保留地顶住陆东植早就硬的发疼的部位。

  
“仁宇不要，不要这样！我会忍不住的……”陆东植紧紧抱住男人的肩膀，他面色潮红，气喘吁吁。明明是自己想要慢慢将徐仁宇吞噬得，可结果却是自己先要缴械投降的样子。

  
“是你让我碰你胸的，东植。”徐仁宇几乎是贴着陆东植的脖子将“东植”两个字说出了口。

  
陆东植突然狠狠咬住了徐仁宇的肩膀，将满嘴的呜咽都堵在嘴里。他身体控制不住地抽搐了起来。然后，牛仔裤内一阵潮湿。

  
陆东植羞红了脸。

  
“你……听我的声音就射了？”徐仁宇不敢置信地看着靠在自己肩头喘气的男人。

  
“也不全是……”陆东植根本不敢看徐仁宇的眼睛，“还有你的味道。”

  
“还有其他的吗？”徐仁宇的声音在他头顶响起。

  
“还有你碰我的感觉，你摸我身体的触感。”陆东植觉得自己似乎又硬了，“仁宇，把我的牛仔裤脱了。你不喜欢隔着裤子吧？”

  
徐仁宇顺着他细瘦得腰线向下，那双骨节分明的手挤进紧致的布料内包裹住了陆东植的臀部。陆东植轻轻抬起腰，徐仁宇顺利将裤子连同内裤一起扯了下去。当陆东植打算起身将卡在他大腿的裤子完全褪去时，却被徐仁宇拦住了。

  
“就这样。”徐仁宇拉住他的手往下。自己刚射过得内裤里，黏稠的精液顺着大腿缝流了下去。因为牛仔裤挡住了视线还刚刚射了精，陆东植的身体对细微的触碰都异常敏锐。

  
“东植又精神了。”陆东植感觉到徐仁宇修长的手指伸了过来，指尖拂过他的性器，摸到了残留在大腿间的精液。

  
徐仁宇将沾了精液的手指拿了出来，陆东植张口便将对方的中指吞了进去，然后慢慢地吸允了起来。他的精液有种苦涩的味道，可他毫不在乎，因为徐仁宇还没释放过的部位因为他的举动又变得更硬了。

“想射吗？”他吐出男人的手指，口中满溢的津液顺着唇角滴了下来。徐仁宇露出了牙齿，充满了危险的气息，“我可不会求你，东植。”

  
陆东植突然腿上用力，徐仁宇的性器被他紧紧地夹在了被精液濡湿的腿缝间。徐仁宇眉头皱了起来，本来按在陆东植背脊上的手此时已经掐住了他的腰。

  
他们面对面，紧紧地盯着对方，似乎都在等对方受不了先动。陆东植觉得自己已经快要晕厥，可是又异常清醒。他曾从书上读到过用大腿夹着性器摩擦的方式来做爱，似乎叫做“素股”。可他从没试过，他记得那种方式是采取后入式。可他想看着仁宇的脸，他不喜欢Jack那种只顾发泄式的体位。

  
陆东植开始慢慢的上下耸动自己的臀部，精液的润滑使得大腿和性器间的摩擦变得轻松起来。面对面的体位虽然有些不便，可是徐仁宇揉乱的头发，喘息的声线和精瘦胸膛足以弥补一切。而且陆东植的下半身几乎紧紧地贴在徐仁宇的腹部，他又再度挺立的部位狠狠摩擦着徐仁宇的腹肌，他感觉自己又要射了。  
突然，陆东植感到一阵天旋地转。等他回过神，自己已经被徐仁宇压在了沙发上。

  
“东植，你这样下去，我到晚上都射不出。”徐仁宇扣住他的头，舔了舔他的耳垂，“没想到你这么喜欢素股。”

  
还没等陆东植回答，徐仁宇便将他缠在腿间的裤子拉下扔到了地上，然后来开他的大腿，直接用下身狠狠摩擦陆东植的性器。

  
陆东植失声叫了出来，这样毫无遮掩的接触让他头皮发麻。徐仁宇丝毫不给他任何反应的余地，他一手掐住陆东植的肩头，一手抬起他的腰，让两人的私处更加紧密地接触和摩擦着。

  
“你不想我进去吗？”徐仁宇在他耳边悄声问着。

  
“啊！嗯，仁宇是，第一次和男人吧！”陆东植惊叫出声，“第一次不用那么快！嗯！”

  
“我从来没说过这种话吧。”徐仁宇加重了撞击的速度和力气，“为什么不问呢？”

  
“我不想那么快就！啊！仁宇！”陆东植抱住身上的男人，他真的快被下身的快感冲昏头脑。他从来不知道即使不插入，这样的摩擦和接触都能让他神魂颠倒。他从来没有过这种感觉。

  
“东植，射吧。”徐仁宇掐住他的腰，不让他有丝毫动弹的机会。陆东植绷紧了脚尖，他掰过徐仁宇的脸，深深地亲吻着男人。

  
他们几乎同时到达了顶峰，白色黏稠的液体喷洒在两人紧密贴合的身躯之间。陆东植听到徐仁宇在自己耳边呼吸粗重地喘息着，心满意足地抱紧了男人。


End file.
